Only You Can Do It
by Amanojaku Miyanoshita
Summary: Kemungkinan FanFiction ini tidak update untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan dikarenakan Author sedang frustasi/ Frustasi karena Review yang semakin berkurang dan menjadi kehilangan semangatnya/ Jadi, mungkin kalau semangat Author sudah kembali baru dia akan meneruskan FanFic ini lagi/ TERIMA KASIH!
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou minna-san Hadjimimaste Watashiwa Amanojaku Miyanoshita!

ini fic pertama saya di FFn Ini dan ratenya langsung M ternyata XD *dasar otak mesum- ya karna saya gx mau ketinggalan dengan Senpai-Senpai sekalian yang sudah pada jago nulis Ficnya *Iri

berhubung saya masih baru mohon kerjasamanya *bungkuk-bungkuk

**Disclaimer** Om Masashi-sensei aku minjem character narutonya yah sebentar aja buat ngisi Fic Gaje saya ini yah yah yah ~Please XD

Warning : Abal, Dihujani Typo's , Alur gak nyambung , Alur Bertele-tele , gaje, OOC (mungkin), dan ingat ini rate M khusus 17 tahun kesamping, Dosa tanggung sendiri ya :P

**Summary:** Setelah dua tahun berguru dengan Jiraiya membuatnya ketularan mesum/hubungannya dengan Tsunade adalah kesalahan fatal baginya karena dari situlah Naruto ketagihan dan tidak bisa mengendalikan hasratnya bila melihat bagian-bagian tertentu wanita/Hanya Hinata-lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menekan hasrat Naruto/Tapi bagaimana kalau Hinata tidak ada disamping Naruto ? -khusus 17 tahun kesamping- **by ~Amanojaku Miyanoshita~**

"ternyata kau sudah pulang bocah!" jelas seorang yang duduk di belakang meja kebanggaan konoha yang selalu ingin dimiliki oleh siapapun termasuk orang yang sedang diajak bicaranya ini

"ya begitulah, habis aku bosan berada dekat sennin mesum terus hhe" tukas pemuda berambut pirang terang itu sambil memberi cengiran khasnya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu

"apa saja yang telah dia ajarkan kepadamu ?" tanya wanita atau bisa disebut juga nenek-nenek yang sudah berumur 54 tahun tapi kenyataan yang terlihat sekarang dari wajah cantiknya dia seperti wanita yang baru berumur 20 tahun

"banyak sekali dari yang penting sampai yang tidak penting misalnya mengajakku untuk mengintip pemandian para gadis dan banyak hal mesum lainnya lagi hehe" jelas pemuda bermata saphire itu

"cih, dasar si tua bangka itu beraninya mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak kepada muridnya" ucap tsunade pelan hampir seperti berbisik "lalu dimana dia sekarang ?"

"eh?, dia tidak ikut denganku katanya dia masih banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan"

"cih, alasan saja dia ..." ucap tsunade kesal seraya mengepalkan tangannya "... lihat saja kalau ketemu nanti akan ku tinju wajahnya yang mesum itu karena telah mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak pada bocah 16 tahun, dasar mesum!"

"apa kau berkata sesuatu Baa-chan ?"

"eh ?, tidak-tidak" sembari mengukirkan senyum anehnya karna dipaksakan

Naruto hanya ber-oh-ria "Baiklah kalau begitu aku ingin menemui teman-temanku dulu ya baa-chan aku kangen sekali pada mereka"

"hm" diiringi dengan anggukan sang Godaime Hokage

Only You Can Do It "Amanojaku"

"kenapa di sini terasa sepi ya ? Hm..." gumam Naruto saat berjalan-jalan di sekitar konoha yang terik dengan matahari tiba-tiba 'krukkruk' "...oh iya aku dari pagi belum makan, lebih baik aku bertemu paman Teuchi terlebih dahulu saja"

**Hinata's POV**

*Di Depan Mansion Hyuuga

'tidak terasa sudah 2 tahun Naruto-kun meninggalkan desa, aku jadi sangat rindu pada semangatnya itu hihi...' membayangkan cengiran khas Naruto-kun saja bisa membuat wajahku terasa memanas '...rasanya aku lapar, aku ingin ke kedai ichiraku sajalah barangkali bisa mengobati rinduku pada naruto-kun'

End Hinata's POV

lalu segera hinata setengah berlari menuju kedai Ichiraku karena mungkin laparnya yang tak dapat ditahan lagi atau mungkin rindunya yang tidak bisa ditahan? entahlah itu hanya Hinata yang tau

Kini dia terlihat lebih cantik dengan switter berwarna lavender dan rambut indigonya yang kini terurai panjang, senyum manisnya yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya itu semakin menambah kecantikannya saja.

Setibanya Di Kedai Ramen Ichiraku

"Selamat Siang Paman!" tutur sapa lembutnya.

"eh ?, Nona Hyuuga ? Lama yah tidak bertemu" sambutan dari gadis berambut coklat dengan ikat kepala pelayan di kepalanya *hihi yg dpake si ayame itu apa sih namanya ?

"ya karna memang a-aku tidak pernah kesini, b-bukan?"

"hmm?, Iya juga ya" ucap ayame sambil nyengir.

"Yasudah a-aku ingin pesan... Umm...? Satu mangkuk ramen tonkotsu miso cha siu saja"

"Ha'i"

Only You Can Do It "Amanojaku Miyanoshita"

'Sepertinya aku mengenali rambut itu' di saat naruto semakin dekat dan semakin jelas rambut indigo yang ada di balik tirai kedai yang berkibas-kibas tertiup angin.

"ah, bukankah itu Hinata ?" semakin jelas rambut indigo yang kini tergerai panjang.

Segera Naruto berlari untuk mengejutkan orang yang sedang duduk disana

"Ohayou Hinata!" Naruto langsung duduk disamping Hinata yang sejak tadi masih menunggu ramen pesanannya, naruto kemudian memberi cengiran khas 5 jarinya yang berhasil membuat mata hinata membulat sempurna dan tentunya wajahnya memerah seketika mengetahui orang yang berada di sampingnya itu adalah orang yang selama ini sedang dirindukannya.

"N-nna-Naruto-kun ?" balas hinata susah payah

"Iya ini aku, apa kau sudah lupa denganku selama aku pergi 2 tahun ini ?" naruto langsung tertunduk lesu

mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang begitu, tentu saja membuat Hinata tidak enak hati, ia langsung membantahnya secepat mungkin agar Naruto tidak berpikiran macam-macam

"eh ? T-Ti-dak koq"

"hm, Ngomong-ngomong apa kabarmu Hinata ?"

dengan wajah yang tertunduk Hinata sedang berusaha untuk melawan kegugupannya dan berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Naruto

"B-baik, Nar-ruto-kun"

"pesanan datang!, eh? Naruto sudah pulang ?" sela ayame

"ohayou ayame, ohayou paman teuchi ?..." salam naruto pada paman teuchi dan ayame "eh?, kau ? pesan ramen ?..." tanya naruto pada hinata "...kau suka ramen juga ?""ng ? umm.. i-iyya"

"oh, kau semakin cantik saja Hinata hhe" ucap naruto ngasal

"ah!" tiba-tiba saja hinata merasa pandangannya mengabur dan kesadarannya perlahan-lahan hilang setelah mendengar kata-kata naruto barusan yang sangat mengejutkan tentunya bagi hinata

"eh ? Hinata kau kenapa ?"

BRUGGH!

Tepat sekali Hinata jatuh di dalam pelukan Naruto *so sweet

Only You Can Do It ~Amanojaku~

-Di Rumah Sakit-

kini matahari sudah hendak berpindah untuk menyinari belahan bumi lainnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia trus berputar mengitari bumi untuk menyinarinya dan kenyataannya ia tak pernah bosan sama seperti bocah pirang yang sedang tertidur dibangku sisi tempat tidur rumah sakit yang diatasnya terbaring seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut indigo panjang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri

sesaat terlihat sepasang kelopak mata terbuka dan menampakkan dua bola mata lavender indahnya yang sejak tadi tertutup

"ugh! Dimana ini ?" saat Hinata hendak bangun terasa sesuatu membebani tangan kanannya ketika ia melihat tangan kanannya seketika itu juga Hinata membulatkan matanya terkejut dan rona merah pun langsung hinggap di wajahnya "...NN..N-Nar-ruto-kun ?"

"eh ? Kau sudah sadar Hinata ?"

kini rona merah yang awalnya hanya ada dipipinya saja telah menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya dan terlihat seperti buah tomat matang

"Ng?...i-iya"

"Kau tak apa ?""Ng? ... Tt-tadi aku ha..nya kel-lelahan...""Kau yakin ?""i-iya a-aku bbaik-baik saja""baiklah kalau begitu,kau kutinggal tak apa kan ? aku pulang dulu ya Hinata aku belum bertemu Kaa-san sejak tadi""hmm" Hinata mengangguk walau sebenarnya berat untuk melepaskannya karena rasa rindunya yang sangat besar belum terobati sepenuhnya hanya dalam sekejap"kalau begitu kutinggal yah, daah" seraya memberikan senyum terbaiknyaHinata hanya membalas dengan senyuman

**Only You Can Do It ~Amanojaku~  
***

"Tadaima~"

"Okaerinasai..."

'itu pasti Naruto' sang pemilik rumahpun langsung tersadar siapa yang pulang dan segera berlari dari dapur.

'ah ? Minato-kun ?...' kushina tertegun sejenak ketika melihat Naruto setelah dua tahun lamanya

"ohayo~ Kaa-san"

Kushina langsung tersentak dan sadar bahwa yang di depannya itu Naruto bukannya Minato yang telah meninggalkannya sejak Naruto kecil.

Kushina pun langsung memeluk Naruto "Kenapa kau baru pulang ?"

"Gomen!"

BLETAK!

Sebuah jitakan berhasil mendarat di kepala Naruto "Apa kau tidak merindukan Kaa-sanmu ini ? Hah ?"

"Aduh padahal baru datang kenapa sudah dianiaya sih" sambil mengusap-usap benjolnya

"Itu ungkapan kangen Kaa-san" Khusina nyengir

"Huh apa tidak ada yang lain ?"

"Tidak!. Yasudah cepat mandi lalu makan malam sudah Kaa-san siapkan!"

"Hai~" sambil berlalu ke kamar mandi

Di pagi-pagi sekali yang cerah ini Naruto ternyata sudah berada di Ruang Hokage

"Ohayo Baa-chan"

"Huh? Shizune! Kenapa tak kau biarkan saja aku bermimpi buruk tadi daripada aku harus bertemu bocah merepotkan ini lagi" bentak Tsunade pada gadis berambut pendek yang sedang memegang seekor babi.

"Oh ayolah Baa-chan jangan begitu padaku..." jawab Naruto memelas "...Aku hanya ingin meminta misi untukku"

"Masuklah!"

Dan muncullah seorang anbu dibawah pengawasan langsung Hokage

"baiklah kau akan memimpin tim 7 dalam menjalankan misi menangkap mata-mata Akatsuki! Kau kuberi nama Yamato dan lepas topengmu!..." dan anbu tersebut langsung menurutinya "Naruto! Kumpulkan tim 7 dan temui orang yang bernama Sai dia akan menjadi anggota baru Tim 7 menggantikan sasuke dan ini misi kalian!" seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas

Only You Can Do It ~Amanojaku~

Ternyata misi yang Naruto jalani membuahkankegagalan yang sangat pahit karena gagal membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dan Naruto merasa dirinya sangat lemah

Di Ruangan Hokage

"Hmm, begitu ya..." tanggapan sang Godaime Hokage "...sudahlah bocah jangan murung begitu bukankah sebaiknya kau harus lebih banyak berlatih lagi agar kau menjadi lebih kuat dan bisa membawa sasuke pulang. Shizune! tolong panggil Kakashi kesini"

"Hai~"

"untuk apa Baa-chan ?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti keputusan Tsunade untuk memanggil Kakashi

"tentu saja untuk melatihmu Bocah! Katanya dia akan mengajarkan jurus baru padamu"

"Benarkah Baa-chan"

"Ya. Tadi dia yang bilang sendiri padaku dan untuk menyampaikannya bila kau sudah pulang"

"Yeeaahh!" Naruto yang tadinya wajahnya kusut sekarang sudah di setrika eh? *plak

"apa kau yakin kau akan bisa memplajari jurus itu ?"

"eh ?..." seketika Naruto berhenti dari acara jingkrak-jingkrakannya karena perkataan Tsunade barusan "...jadi nenek meragukanku ?"

"Mungkin"

"apa Baa-chan lupa saat aku mempelajari Rasengan ?"

"Itu beda. Kalau Rasengan itu jurus buatan Hokage ke-4 tapi kalau sekarang kau yang akan menciptakan jurus itu sendiri"

Naruto tertegun mendengarnya lalu kemudian menyeringai lagi "kalau memang guru Kakashi ingin aku mempelajarinya berarti dia percaya kalau aku bisa"

"huh terserahlah. Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh ?"

"Oke..." sahut Naruto bersemangat "...tapi sekarang apa taruhannya ?"

"hmm..." Tsunade terlihat bepikir sejenak "...bagaimana kalau yang kalah akan menuruti semua perintah yang menang selama satu bulan ? Hm ?"

"Setuju!"

Lalu datanglah Shizune dengan Kakashi yang sejak tadi ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya oleh Naruto

"Kau siap Naruto ?"

"YOSH!" sahut Naruto bersemangat

Only You Can Do It ~Amanojaku~

Ternyata proses latihan berjalan lancar dengan membuat Taju Kagebunshin mempermudah Naruto untuk mempelajarinya lebih cepat dari yang dibayangkan Tsunade hanya dengan waktu tiga hari untuk menyelesaikan jurus barunya dan selama tiga hari itu juga Naruto tidak sadar ada seorang Gadis yang mengawasi latihannya dari jauh.

"Ohayou Baa-chan!" salam Naruto bersemangat dalam posisi Hormat dan tak lupa cengiran khasnya.

"ada apa ?. Sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali"

"aku menang taruhannya!"

"hmm benarkah ?. coba aku ingin lihat hasilnya"

"Hai~" Naruto langsung menyilangkan jarinya membuat tiga bunshin dan mengumpulkan chakra ditangannya.

Seketika itu juga Tsunade terperangah melihat jurus baru Naruto 'hebat sekali bocah ini' batin Tsunade lamunannya langsung tersadar ketika melihat barang-barang di ruangannya berantakan karena terbawa tekanan elemen angin yang sangat dahsyat,

"Cukup Naruto! ..." dengan berat hati Tsunade mengakui kekalahannya dan harus menerima konsequensinya "...baiklah aku akui kau hebat"

"Hehehe. Ok karena Baa-chan kalah sekarang Baa-chan harus menuruti perintahku..." ucap Naruto menyeriai licik "...Sekarang aku minta ramen dua porsi, aku lapar nih hehe"

"huh Baiklah. Shizune tolong belikan bocah ini ramen!"

"Hai~. Ayo Naruto!" Ajak Shizune

"Mau kemana ?"

"Tentu saja ke kedai Ichiraku"

"Tidak mau, Aku ingin makan disini. Bolehkan Baa-chan" Kata Naruto manja dan melemparkan puppy eyesnya ke arah Tsunade

"Ya terserah kau lah" jawab Tsunade malas

Lantas Shizune segera membelikan ramen ke kedai Ichiraku tapi yang kembali membawa ramen bukan Shizune melainkan Ayame.

Ayame menjelaskan kalau tadi ia dititipkan untuk mengantarkan pesanan ini dikarenakan Shizune ada keperluan lain.

Tanpa memperdulikan itu semua Naruto langsung memakan pesanannya itu.

Kelihatannya di luar sedang hujan dan Naruto memutuskan makan diatas meja Hokage sambil memandang keluar tak memperdulikan Tsunade yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage

"Huh" Tsunade menghela nafas setelah melihat kelakuan Naruto

**Naruto POV**  
Ah alangkah bahagianya aku hari ini Makan gratis sambil memandang Konoha yang sedang diguyur hujan 'Hmm kenyang kenyang kenyang' aku menolehkan pandanganku ke Baa-chan yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya 'Apalagi ya ? Yang akan aku minta' kupandangi trus kulit Baa-chan yang tidak mengenakan jubahnya saat itu sangat mulus bagaimana bisa seorang Nenek-Nenek bisa semulus Kulit Baa-chan dan tidak terlihat cacat sedikitpun.

Astaga pikiranku mulai tidak beres setelah melihat dada Baa-chan yang melebihi rata-rata 'oh tidak adikku mulai berontak di dalam'

Perlahan ku ulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh tangan Baa-chan. Setelah ku elus-elus 'astaga mulus sekali' pikirku.

Tanpa kusadari ternyata Baa-chan telah menunjukkan Deathglarenya ke arahku.  
End Naruto POV

"Mau apa kau bocah ?" sentak Tsunade yang langsung memelintir tangan Naruto

"Adududuh. Sakit Baa-chan!" keluh Naruto yang meringis kesakitan

"Jangan macam-macam kau!"

"Hey apa Baa-chan lupa taruhannya? Aku boleh melakukan apapun kan? Dan Baa-chan harus menurutinya dan keinginanku selanjutnya adalah Baa-chan harus telanjang bulat"

"ah? T-ta-pi"

"Ayolah lagipula hanya telanjang koq?"

"hmm b-baiklah" Tsunade mulai menanggalkan kancing-kancing bajunya dan celananyapun perlahan di buka. kini jelas sudah memang tubuh Tsunade yang memang benar-benar tidak ada cacatnya

'Waw indah sekali' batin Naruto. air liur langsung bercucuran. Naruto langsung mengelilingi tubuh indah itu.

Belum satu putaran mengelilinginya Naruto langsung mendekapnya dari belakang.

"ah Baa-chan aku menginginkan 'itu' ?" Pinta Naruto sambil tetap memeras dua gunung sekaligus.

"ouh. Kumohon hentikan Naruto ?" pinta Tsunade memelas

"Tidak Mau" dan Naruto membuat kissmark dari belakang di leher sang Godaime

"mmpphh ah-j-anhngan Nn-nharr-uto agh" Tsunade berusaha keras menahan desahannya.

Tanpa Tsunade sadari ternyata sudah ada dua orang lagi yang sedang menahan tangan dan kakinya agar tidak berontak.

**To Be Continued**

cih! mana nih author cacad udeh selesai juga bacanya. **GYAKU KUCHIYOSE!**

***POFF***

Halo gimana ? Cacad kah ? GAJE kah ? Fic gue ?.  
Jujur aja menurut gue ini fic belom dapet sisi menariknya *maklum masih newbie* karena udah merasa terlalu banyak wordnya jadi gue putusin di sini XD  
diminta kritik dan sarannya kalo mau ngomel diterima juga koq Review yah ? Yah ? Yah ?

Happy RnR Minna!


	2. Chapter 2

Kyaa ada yang review juga :D gak nyangka *lebay yang review segitu doank aja* hehehe maklum ini fic pertama saya :D

Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**Disclaimer :** MasKis : mau apa? mau ngakuin karyaku kayak orang-orang? *nodong shootgun* Daku : N-ng-gak Koq :(

**Summary :** Naruto Ketularan mesumnya Jiraiya ? apa ? lebih parah ?

**Warning :** Typo , OOC (mungkin) , Kata kebanyakan yang tidak bakunya , sulit dimengerti , gak nyambung , alur kecepetan , gak berasa Romancenya hmm daku rasa segitu kurang deh waningnya tapi lupa apalagi yang pasti banyak deh dan ingat ini Rate **'M'**

Happy Read Karya Daku Yang Sederhana Ini XD

Only You Can Do It Chapter 2

* * *

Tsunade pun mulai kewalahan melawan tiga orang sekaligus yang sedang menggerayangi tubuh indahnya sekarang.

"mmhah Nah-rhuto ah hi-langkan bunshinhmu kumohon arrggh" pinta Nenek berambut pirang pucat terbata kepada si rambut pirang terang.

Memang kalau dilihat-lihat sungguh kejam membiarkan dua bunshinnya itu berbuat seenaknya. Bunshin pertama sedang asyik dengan dua gunung milik Godaime dan yang kedua sedang menggerayangi bagian bawah menjilati lorong Tsunade. Sedangkan yang asli masih anteng di belakang yang sedang memproduksi Kissmark di leher jenjang si pemilik jurus shanaro.

"hmm..." Naruto tampak berpikir "baiklah. Kalau itu mau Baa-chan"

POFF POFF

Dua bunshin Naruto sudah hilang Tsunade tampak lelah dengan perlakuan dua bunshin tadi sehingga membuat Tsunade tidak dapat menahan berat badannya lagi dan jatuh terduduk. Naruto yang tadinya berada di belakang Tsunade kini ke depan dan duduk di depannya.

Naruto memberikan senyum lebarnya lalu memudar setelah melihat keadaan Tsunade yang sedang menangis.

"Baa-chan ?..." Naruto tampak menyesal atas perbuatannya "...Gomen Baa-chan. Aku menyesal"

Naruto pun beranjak pergi sebelum sampai pintu ruang Hokage langkahnya di hentikan oleh sebuah suara yang berat.

"Naruto..." Naruto mencoba mendengarkannya tanpa menoleh "... Tega sekali kau melakukan ini padaku"

"Gomen Baa-chan aku khilaf" Sahut Naruto pelan hampir tidak terdengar karena suara guyuran hujan diluar.

"Apa alasan kau meninggalkan aku setelah kau membuat hasratku memuncak ?"

"Maksud Baa-chan ?" Naruto menoleh dan memandang Tsunade heran.

"Baka! Sekarang beri aku kenikmatan lebih dari yang tadi"

"Hah? Benarkah? Lalu kenapa Baa-chan tadi menangis" Naruto terlihat tetap berdiri di tempat tadi ia ingin pergi.

"Itu karena aku teringat dengan Dan..." Tsunade bangkit menuju meja kerjanya dan mulai membereskan kertas-kertas kerjanya dari meja "... Setelah dia mati aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan lagi dengan orang lain. Dan karena itu kau tahu tentunya kalau aku ini masih..."

"iya aku tahu"

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Puaskan hasratku lewat sini." Tsunade yang duduk di atas meja kerjanya mengarahkan telunjuknya ke lorong kewanitaannya.

"Hai~" Naruto langsung menghampiri orang yang menantangnya itu. Dan sekarang NaruTsuna telah berhadap-hadapan. Wajah Naruto mendekat ke telinga Tsunade hendak membisikan sesuatu.

"Mau mulai darimana ?" Tsunade terlihat menikmati hembusan nafas Naruto yang berada di telinganya.

"Mh terserah"

Setelah mendengar jawabannya Naruto langsung memulai dari menjilati kuping sang Hokage menjalar ke leher membuat beberapa Kissmark dan mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan memandang bibir Tsunade yang terlihat segar.

Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tsunade dan...

CUP

Kemudian mereka tampak terhanyut dalam ciuman. Perlahan-lahan tangan Naruto turun kebawah memelintir puncak gunung Tsunade. Mungkin bagi Naruto inilah waktunya untuk mempraktikkan pelajaran Sennin Mesum padanya tentang XXX.

"mmhhh..." Tsunade menggeliat-geliat saat puncak gunungnya terus dimainkan oleh kedua tangan Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya tanpa melepaskan mainan di tangannya. Dilihatnya tampang Horny sang Godaime yang terus meracau tidak jelas.

"Apa Baa-chan menikmatinya?"

"mh-i-iy-ya'ah"

"Mau yang lebih?"

"Ten-tu sa-ah-ja"

Naruto terlihat menarik lengan yang sejak tadi menopang tubuh Tsunade dan merebahkannya diatas meja. Naruto mengambil posisi di selangkangan Tsunade dan mulai meremas gunung kembar kembali tapi kali ini ditambah dengan menjilati lorong Tsunade yang tidak berbulu dan mulai memainkan lidahnya. Naruto tidak hanya bermain di situ saja dia juga menjilati bagian bawahnya dari paha sampai merambat ke jari-jari kaki trus dijilatnya.

"Ka-u terlalu mh banyak bermain-main Naruto" Tsunade sudah tidak sabar dipermainkan oleh Naruto.

"Hm baiklah kalau itu mau Baa-chan" Naruto membuka semua pakaiannya dan mulai menaiki meja bersiap untuk memasukan senjatanya.

"Cepatlah Baka!" Tsunade sangat tidak tahan dengan permainan Naruto yang menggesek-gesek lorong Tsunade dengan rudal Naruto.

"Akan kumulai" Naruto mulai memasukkan batangnya perlahan.

"Aaaarrrrrggggghhhh" Teriakan yang sangat kencang keluar dari mulut Tsunade. Andaikan diluar tidak ada hujan dan gemuruh petir mungkin seluruh Shinobi yang ada di kantor Hokage langsung datang ke ruang Hokage saat itu juga.

Setelah semua batangnya masuk Naruto mulai mengayunkannya terlihat bercak merah di batang Naruto dan yang menetes pelan keluar.

Kesakitan yang dirasakan Tsunade perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi kenikmatan. Naruto terus mempermainkan tangannya di puncak gunung Tsunade dan terkadang menggigitnya.

"Ahh Nn-naruto-ah lebih cepat mmh"

Naruto mulai mempercepat gerakannya dan ternyata Tsunade langsung mencapai puncaknya.

"Narruuttoo...ahh" Tsunade menghela nafas lelah.

"Baa-chan balikan badanmu" Naruto berniat menggunakan gaya doggi style.

"Mau apa ka-aah" perkataan Tsunade terpotong oleh sodokan Naruto.

Naruto memulainya lagi dengan nafsu yang lebih memburu. Sekarang di punggung Tsunade mulai tercipta beberapa kissmark. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya meremas dada besar sang Godaime.

"ah ah ah"

"Baa-chan aku keluarkan di dalam ya?"

"ya. Aah"

Suara gemerincik hujan dan gemuruh petir masih setia mengiringi permainan mereka dan menutupi setiap desahan yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Baaa-chaaan sedikit lagi" Naruto mempercepat lagi ayunannya.

"iiyaah ah ah a-aku jugaa hh"

"Aaaaarrrrrgggghhh" Pekik mereka bersamaan untuk meluapkan semua kenikmatannya.

Mereka ambruk secara bersamaan diatas meja dengan posisi Naruto menindih Tsunade tanpa memisahkan barangnya masing-masing.

"Naruto..."

"Hm"

"Apa kau menyesal?"

"Kenapa aku harus menyesal?"

"Bukankah kau baru pertama kali melakukan ini? Dan kau melakukannya dengan nenek-nenek"

"justru aku bangga bisa melakukannya dengan seorang Hokage hehe"

"Dasar bocah mesum! Apa Jiraiya yang mengajarkan ini?"

"Iya. Dia memberitahukanku banyak hal tentang ini hehe"

Tsunade masih menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong.

"ng? Naruto bisakah kita lakukan ini lagi?"

"hmm. Kenapa tidak!" jawab Naruto antusias.

"Ok. Sebaiknya kita segera berpakaian sebelum ada yang datang melihat kita bugil begini."

"Hai~"

Only You Can Do It

Empat hari setelah invasi pain yang dapat dikalahkan oleh Naruto dan pasukan katak, Naruto diberi misi oleh Tsunade untuk mencari Itachi yang kemungkinan akan dicari oleh Tim Hebi.

Berangkat sudah Tim yang beranggotakan sepuluh orang dan dibagi menjadi lima pasangan ditemani anjing kuchiyose Kakashi dan Naruto berpasangan dengan Hinata.

Di tengah perjalanan Naruto memilih bersantai dengan membuat beberapa bunshin untuk menyebar sedangkan dirinya yang asli asyik memamerkan kehebatannya pada Hinata.

"Sayangnya kau tidak tau saat aku mengalahkan pain yang terakhir, kau tau? Saat itu aku harus beradu kecepatan dengannya..." Naruto tidak tahu sekarang Hinata sekarang sedang berusaha untuk tidak pingsan dihadapannya "...karena kelemahannya akan terbuka hanya lima detik dan aku menggunakan Rasenshuriken untuk menyerangnya dari ja-" Naruto menghentikan ocehannya setelah menyadari kalau dari tadi Hinata hanya menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya Hinata?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah murung.

"Eh? Ng T-ti-dak tid-dak a-aku mendengarkanmu koq N-na-ruto-kun" jawab hinata gugup dengan senyuman menawannya.

"apa kau meragukan kekuatanku ?"

"ng... Ti-"

"Tenang saja bila ada musuh yang datang aku akan melindungimu kau tak perlu khawatir selama berada di sampingku hehe" pamer Naruto dengan gaya bicara yang angkuh.

"eh? K-kal-au it-tu tak u-sah re..repot-repot, a-apa Naruto-kun lupa k-kalau aku kan Chunin?" sahut Hinata sembari melukiskan senyumannya pada Naruto.

"eh? Kau menyinggungku Hinata-chan?" raut wajah Naruto berubah murung setelah mendengar kata Chunin dari mulut Hinata, Karena sampai saat ini Naruto masih Genin.

"Ng? Go-gomenasai Naruto-kun a-ku tidak err... bermaksud be-be-begitu" Hinata berusaha untuk membuat 'Pujaan Hati'nya itu tidak marah padanya.

Tapi apa hasilnya? Naruto malah merajuk dan duduk dibawah pohon besar membenamkan wajahnya dalam dekapan lutut.

"a-aku kan ti-dak sengaja Naruto-kun" sesal Hinata yang mulai menekuk sebelah lututnya menyeimbangkan tingginya dengan Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi terbenam terlihat sudah wajah Hinata yang menunduk penuh sesal sepertinya terlihat hendak menangis 'Hinata-chan cantik juga ya' batin Naruto. Naruto menyeringai jahil terbesit ide untuk mengerjai Hinata.

"Ma-afkan aku Naruto-kun, A-aku mm-menyesal"

"Tapi ada syaratnya" sahut Naruto bersemangat.

"A-apa?"

"Cium aku" dengan tampang yang serius.

"Hah? C-ci-cium?" bagaimana bisa Hinata melakukannya untuk berhadapan dengannya saja sudah sulit apalagi harus menciumnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak mau ya? Yasudah" Naruto kembali membenamkan wajahnya padahal Naruto terkikik geli melihat respon Hinata (?).

"Nngg... Aku mau..." Naruto terkaget dengan penuturan Hinata tanpa mengangkat wajahnya tapi Naruto tidak kehabisan ide untuk mengerjai Hinata

"T-ttapi"

"Tapi apa?" Naruto mulai mengangkat wajahnya.

"Na-arruto-kun ha-harus me-memejamkan m-mata dul-lu"

"Hmm... Baiklah"

Setelah Naruto memejamkan matanya Hinata hanya memandang wajah 'Pujaan Hati'nya dengan wajah yang merah-padam.

Hinata POV

Naruto-kun wajahmu begitu tampan di mataku. Mata biru yang indah nan-damai itu kini bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata indahmu. Berbicara denganmu saja sudah sulit bagiku untuk tidak pingsan apalagi harus menciummu. Tapi kalau aku tidak melakukannya, aku tidak akan mendapatkan maaf darimu pilihan yang sangat sulit bagiku.

"Hinata-chan kenapa lama sekali?"

DEG!

Ah... Aku harus bagaimana ini. Kami-sama tolong aku.

"Ah lama sekali kau kalau begitu aku saja yang menciummu"

oh tidak dia membuka matanya dan menghampiriku dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Dia terus merangkak wajahnya semakin dekat dan nafasnya mulai terasa diwajahku akupun perlahan mundur mundur dan...

Brugh

Ah tidak, ada pohon dan aku mulai terpojok dia mulai memejamkan matanya lagi. Kami-sama tolong aku.

Wajahnya terus saja mendekat aku tidak sanggup menatapnya lagi.

3cm...

2cm...

1cm...

Dan...

**End Hinata POV**

"Mpph... HAHAHAHAHAHA" Naruto tidak sanggup lagi menahan tawanya.

Hinata perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan mendapati Naruto tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Hinata masih bingung apa yang terjadi dan kenapa Naruto tertawa? Padahal bukannya tadi Naruto ingin menciumnya?.

"K-kau Kena-pa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata kikuk dengan semburat merah masih bertahan di pipinya.

"HAHAHA..hh... kau lucu sekali Hinata-chan HAHA" Naruto kembali dengan tawa menggelegarnya.

"a-apanya yang lucu?" tanya Hinata masih malu-malu.

"hh... Expresimu itu lho saat hendak di cium haha muka menjadi merah, keringat bercucuran, dan seluruh tubuhmu bergetar seperti orang yang sedang menahan buang air besar saja(?) HAHA"

Hinata terperangah 'Apa? Jadi tadi Naruto-kun hanya mengerjaiku saja? Iihh...' Batin Hinata kesal "NARUTO-KUN...!" tanpa sadar Hinata berteriak saking kesalnya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang sejak tadi tertawa sekarang terdiam heran 'Apa yang barusan terjadi Hinata-chan berteriak?'

**To Be Continued :/**

**A/N:**

Ah masih bingung aja buat berentinya dimana ada yang punya saran gak ? (Readers:….)  
hiks.. ternyata tidak ada yang membaca fict ini kayaknya  
mungkin kalo reviewnya gak bertambah-tambah juga bakal udahan aja berakhir cukup sampai disini *putus asa* karena kayaknya cerita ini gak menarik di mata kalian semua *nunjuk satu-persatu para Reader*

kalo ada saran , kritik / mau ngeflame ? silahkan saja mungkin fanfict daku selanjutnya akan meningkat setelah mendapat saran anda :D

Pay..Pay *lambai-lambai tissue*


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayou Minna-san gomen kalo Miyan telat update abis kemarin-kemarin baru selesai **UAS** jadi buntu ide (Readers: gak nanya)

oke Langsung aja deh kita ke T K P

**Disclaimer : **Om Masashi-sensei baik deh, Naruto buat aku aja yah *Bletak Dikasih bogem sama Om MasKis XD

**Warning :** Abal, Dihujani Typo's , Alur gak nyambung , Alur Bertele-tele , gaje, OOC (mungkin), Kata kebanyakan yang tidak bakunya , sulit dimengerti , gak nyambung , gak berasa Romancenya hmm Miyan rasa segitu kurang deh waningnya tapi lupa apalagi yang pasti banyak dehdan ingat ini rate **M **khusus 17 tahun kesamping, Dosa tanggung sendiri ya :P

**Summary:** Naruto memiliki hasrat yang tak pernah bisa dikendalikannya bila telah merasuk ke dalam dirinya, hanya Hinata yang biasa mengendalikannya.

* * *

**Happy Read**

**Only You Can Do It**  
**Chapter 2**  
**Don't Like Don't Read**  
*****  
*****  
*****

Terlihat ditengah hutan sepasang pemuda sedang berbincang-bincang. Tapi kalau dilihat dari raut wajah mereka, sang Gadis rambut indigo panjang sedang merajuk dan pemuda berambut pirang disebelahnya sedang mencoba bicara dengannya.

"Hei Hinata ayolah kau kenapa ?"

"T-tanyakanlah p-pada dirimu s-sendiri" Hinata mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku tadi disinggungmu tidak marah tapi kenapa kamu hanya begitu saja marah bukannya seharusnya kita impas. Lagipula andai kau melihat expresimu tadi pasti kau juga akan tertawa hehe" ucap Naruto seraya membayangkan kejadian tadi.

"Berhenti menggodaku, itu tidak lucu Naruto-kun"

Hinata berhenti Naruto pun ikut berhenti didepan Hinata menatapnya dengan heran dan tiba-tiba saja dia mengaktifkan byakugannya. Baru saja dia mengaktifkan Byakugan tiba-tiba dari belakang Naruto ada dua kunai melesat kearahnya.

**Brugh**

Hinata menarik tubuh Naruto hingga terjatuh dengan posisi Naruto menin-ehm Hinata dengan bibir hampir bersentuhan 'oh tidak' batin Hinata.

"Hinata..." ucap Naruto lirih. 'Wajahnya sungguh menyejukkan' Batin Naruto mengaguminya.

"Apa aku mengganggu kemesraan kalian ?"

Muncul sebuah suara diatas pohon yang membuat mereka berdua tersadar dari pikiran masing-masing.

Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar suara itu segera berdiri mencari sosok yang berbicara tadi setelah menemukannya mereka langsung tercengang melihat siapa yang dilihatnya.

"I-ta-chi U-chiha!?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Mereka tidak menyangka sosok yang dari tadi dicarinya muncul di hadapannya. Perkelahianpun tidak dapat di hindarkan karena tujuan Naruto adalah membawa Itachi ke Konoha dengan begitu Sasuke pun akan datang ke Konoha untuk mencari sang kakak yang sejak lama ingin dibunuhnya itu.

Setelah pertarungan berlangsung lama dengan keadaan Hinata yang sedang bersembunyi terluka parah hingga tak sanggup berdiri lagi dan Naruto sedang menghadapi Itachi sendirian. Tiba-tiba datang seorang lelaki berambut raven dan memiliki mata yang sama dengan lawan sedang di hadapi Naruto saat ini dan tiga orang lagi menyusul di belakangnya.

"Hn. Ternyata tidak sulit untuk mencarimu, Itachi!" ucap sasuke penuh penekanan pada nama kakaknya.

"Heh. Aku sudah menduga kau akan datang" ujar Itachi meremehkan.

"Disini, Di tempat ini, aku membalaskan dendam Klan Uchiha dan juga Tou-san dan Kaa-san"

"Sudah seberapa kuat kau ?, Sehingga kau bisa berkata begitu padaku"

"Naruto sebaiknya kau menyingkir, dia itu urusanku"

"Tidak bisa, aku akan membawanya pulang dan kau juga."

"Cih, keras kepala" setelah berbicara begitu Sasuke langsung menyerang dengan pedangnya.

*****

Only You Can Do It ~Amanojaku

*  


Ketika Mentari telah tiba dan belum sempat menyapa semua orang di Konoha seorang pria berambut pirang sudah bangun dari tempat istirahat nyamannya sudah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan aktivitas paginya.

"Baiklah. Pertama-tama aku akan menjenguk Sasuke dan Hinata di rumah sakit lalu ke ruang Hokage untuk meminta misi"

Akibat dari pertarungan kemarin mereka semua mengalami luka yang parah tapi karena Kyubi yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto jadi dia dapat sembuh lebih cepat dari teman-temannya.

Kushina sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua dan hendak membangunkan anak semata wayangnya.

"Huh entah sampai kapan aku harus begini. Walaupun sudah dewasa tapi tetap saja kebiasaannya tidak pernah berubah" keluh Kushina

Di depan pintu kamar Naruto, Kushina sudah mengambil ancang-ancang, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan...

"NAAR-eh?" teriakannya terhenti saat melihat orang yang tadi hendak dibangunkan sekarang muncul dihadapannya dengan pakaian yang rapi.

Kushina masih saja melongo tidak percaya mengucek-ngucek matanya beberapa kali.

"Kaa-chan ini kenapa sih ?" Naruto masih bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan dengan Kaa-san tercintanya.

"Apa Kaa-chan tidak mimpi? Atau mungkin..." Kushina meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Naruto kemudian ke dahinya sendiri "...Tidak juga."

"Kaa-chan aneh" ucap Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kushina yang masih terbingung-bingung.

Naruto langsung duduk untuk menyantap sarapannya untuk mempersiapkan perutnya melakukan aktivitas hari ini. Kushina lalu datang menyusul duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto memasang raut wajah serius.

"Naruto! Dengarkan Kaa-chan baik-baik dan jawab pertanyaan Kaa-chan dengan sejujur-jujurnya!" seru Kushina seraya menggebrak meja.

"Mmh?" Naruto yang masih penuh makanan di mulutnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Siapa Kau!? Darimana kau berasal!? Dan kau kemanakan Naru-chanku!?" tanya Kushina dengan raut wajah marah dan rambutnya yang merah terangkat membentuk ekor Kyubi

"Cepat jawab!"

"Ya tentu saja ini aku Naru-channya Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan kenapa sih?"

"Hemm..." ucap Kushina seraya memegang dagunya ala detective "...lalu alasan apa yang bisa membuat Naru-chan kesayangan Kaa-chan ini bisa bangun pagi"

"Jadi karena itu. Aku ingin menjenguk Sasuke dan Hinata"

"Oh jadi karena sahabat dan..." Kushina mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto dengan mimik muka menyelidiki "...kekasih"

**Blush**

Wajah Naruto kini mulai merona akibat perkataan Kushina "A-apa sih?, A-aku tidak p-pacaran dengan H-hinata"

"Ah sudahlah mengaku saja Naruto. Lagipula kalau tidak kenapa wajahmu memerah dan bicaramu terbata-bata begitu?"

"I-itu Ka-kar-"

"Ah sudahlah tidak usah dibahas. Sebaiknya kau bawakan makanan untuk calon menantu Kaa-chan. Sebentar akan Kaa-chan buatkan"

Kushina lalu beranjak ke dapur meninggalkan Naruto yang kini sedang merona hebat.

"Apa-apaan sih Kaa-chan berkata seperti itu" gerutu Naruto lirih.

Setelah beberapa menit Kushina telah kembali dari dapur dengan membawa dua bento. Dengan segera Naruto menerima bento itu dan langsung keluar karena takut digoda lagi oleh Kushina.

"HEY NARUTO SAMPAIKAN SALAM KAA-CHAN KE HINATA YA?" ucap Kushina berteriak karena takut Naruto tidak mendengarnya yang telah menjauh.

"IYA!" sahut Naruto berteriak juga.

"Khu khu khu dasar anak ABG"

Only You Can Do It ~ Amanojaku

Setelah menjenguk Sasuke, Naruto kini sedang berjalan di koridor rumah sakit menuju kamar 17 untuk menjenguk Hinata.

"Hemm... Sepertinya yang ini kamarnya"

**Tok tok tok**

"Silahkan Masuk"

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari empunya kamar Naruto langsung masuk.

"Eh?, Naruto-kun?" gumam Hinata alangkah senangnya dia saat ini karena sekarang dihadapannya telah berdiri seorang pangeran tapi kegrogiannya pun langsung menyertainya.

Pangeran itu pun jalan memhampirinya dengan gagahnya. Semakin dekat sang pangeran mendekat semakin ditundukan juga wajah sang putri yang tengah merona saat ini.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan, apa kabarmu ? ini kubawakan makanan untukmu dari Kaa-san katanya..." Naruto ternyata ketularan Hinata juga yang ikutan merona ketika mengingat perkataan Kaa-sannya tadi dirumah "...dia titip salam untukmu" Naruto nyengir kuda.

"Ng... L-lumayan m-membaik, t-terima kasih N-naruto-kun"

"Apa kau bisa makan? Dengan keadaan seperti itu?" ucap Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke tangan kanan dan kaki kanan Hinata yang kini sedang diperban.

"Ng... I-itu..."

"Yasudah biar aku bantu menyuapimu hehe tidak apa-apa kan ?" ujar Naruto seraya mengambil makanan yang tadi di bawanya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju. Narutopun mulai menyuapinya dengan perlahan sesekali terdengar canda'an ringan dari mereka dan yang pasti itu Naruto yang memulainya. Ketika tinggal suapan terakhir akan sampai di mulut Hinata.

**Cklek **

"Ohayou Hina-ta-chan. Kyaa ada yang sedang bermesraan disini" ujar Ino yang masuk duluan dan di iringi Rookie 12.

"Wah wah maaf ya sudah mengganggu" ucap Kakashi.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata masih bertahan dengan posisinya yang ingin menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya melongo menatap Rookie 12 lalu saling tatap kembali lalu melihat posisinya. Entah sudah berapa lama akhirnya mereka sadar dengan posisi mereka.

"Eh?" Naruto dan Hinata tersentak bersamaan dan membenarkan posisinya.

"Kyaa romantis sekali. Sudah berapa lama ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?" Naruto mewakilkan Hinata yang tertunduk malu.

"Ya itu. Hubunganmu dengan Hinata?"

"HAH?" pekik NaruHina bersamaan.

**Blush**

"Hey lihat teman-teman wajah mereka memerah." ujar Ino

"Jadi, benar ya" Shino menambahkan.

"Cie cie cie" ledek Sakura.

"Eh? T-tidak koq, kami tidak jadian" Naruto berusaha membantah.

"Hah? Kami? Ciee" Ino tambah menggoda saja tanpa melihat Hinata yang sedang khusyuk berdo'a agar tidak pingsan.

"Argh sudahlah aku ingin ke kantor Hokage untuk meminta misi" lagi, Naruto berusaha kabur dari semua orang yang sedang menggodanya.

Naruto salah tingkah tertawalah Rookie 12 plus Kakashi dan Kurenai.

*****  
*****  
**Only You Can Do It ~ Amanojaku**  
*****  
*****

Setelah menyapa penjaga gedung Hokage, Naruto masuk dengan wajah merungut kesal.

**Naruto POV**

cih, sudah dua kali dalam hari ini aku digoda terus. Tapi kenapa aku harus malu yah padahal kalau itukan sudah biasa dulu juga dengan Shion mereka juga begitu aku bisa bersikap biasa saja. huh merepotkan, mudah-mudahan saja Baa-chan punya misi keluar desa untukku agar aku bisa kabur sementara dari orang-orang itu.

**End Naruto POV**

"Ohayou Baa-chan" wajah Naruto kembali ceria karena berharap dia mendapatkan misi kali ini.

'Huh bocah ini lagi' batin Tsunade "Tidak ada misi hari ini untukmu."

"Lho Baa-chan ayolah beri aku misi hari ini. Aku mohon" Naruto memelas

"Aku bilang tidak ada ya tidak ada"

Naruto kini berlutut di hadapan Tsunade.

"Sudah kubil-" ucapan Tsunade terpotong oleh Anko yang datang dengan tergesa-gesa."Ada apa?"

"Gawat Godaime-sama Yugao-san tidak dapat menjalankan misi karena sakit" ujar Anko

"Hmm jadi begitu, Baiklah kalau begitu Naruto kau kuberi misi mengawal bangsawan pulang ke Negaranya"

"Hai~" Naruto kembali bersemangat.

Dan merekapun segera berangkat untuk menjalankan misinya mengawal pulang seorang Bangsawan yang habis berkunjung dari Konoha. Selama dua hari mereka melakukan perjalanan misinya dengan lancar tapi di perjalanan pulang Naruto mulai bertingkah aneh, lagi.

Di tengah hutan Naruto dan Anko terpaksa tidur di tengah hutan dengan ditemani api unggun Anko sudah tertidur sejak lama meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Oh tidak, kenapa Anko-sensei malah tiduran dengan posisi begitu sih" guman Naruto yang melihat Anko tidur telentang dan terlihat fishnet yang menembus dua gunung Anko yang tidak memakai bra akibat jubah yang dipakainya tersingkap cukup menggoda bagi Naruto.

**Naruto POV**

cih kalau begini terus bisa bahaya. Cukup empat orang saja yang aku pakai aku tidak mau ini terjadi lagi sebaiknya aku tidur sebelum terjadi yang tidak-tidak.

Arrggh sialan aku tidak bisa tidur, kalau begini terus bisa-bisa pikiranku akan tidak terkendali lagi. Mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau aku pegang sebentar.

**END Naruto POV**

Naruto mulai merangkak mendekati Anko dan mulai meraba-raba gunung Anko tapi tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Anko memegang tangan Naruto yang tadi kurang ajar telah meraba-rabanya.

"Ah?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

To Be Continued

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto. Apakah dia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya atau malah akan dibunuh oleh Anko.

**N/A:** huh gak yakin chapter ini akan di gemari oleh para Readers. Jadi kalau memang suka Review yah. Review kalian bagaikan pil tentara buat saya. Sekali lagi para senpai jgn lupa Review yah.

**Balasan Review Yang Login / Tidak Ada Dibawah Semua:**

Guest: aduh lain kali reviewnya jangan lupa pake nama yah

Nitya-chan : oke makasih ini lanjutannya Nitya-chan gimana ?

Hime No Rika : Arigatou atas dukungan moralnya

Faris Shika Nara : oh kalo itu kan cuma sekilas jadi gg dijelasin lagi siapa yang mengintip , hahahah jangan begitu Faris-Senpai

Fran Fryn Kun : insyaallah yah :D

Akari Yuka : walah walah iya juga sih, tapi itu sebagai awalan doank koq sebagai penyebab Naruto mengawali konfliknya :D, emank kayaknya Naruto bakal banyak adegan Lemon sama cewek lain, makasih Akari-Senpai atas sarannya :D

Thanks atas semua Reviewnya Review lagi yah

**Pay pay**

**Episode Selanjutnya : **"oh Hinata tolong aku dari orang-orang ini, aku sangat membutuhkan mu sekarang. Tiiddaakk!"

Hinata pun dating bak pahlawan "Naruto ayo ikuti aku"

"Heim mau bawa Naruto kemana?" bentak seorang perempuan berambut orange maroon.


	4. Kesadaran

**Disclaimer :** iye deh aku akuin ini punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi liat aja suatu saat nanti pasti aku punya Manga yang lebih bagus dari Naruto :D

**Warning :** Abal, Dihujani Typo's , Alur gak nyambung , Alur Bertele-tele , gaje, OOC (mungkin), Kata kebanyakan yang tidak bakunya , sulit dimengerti , gak nyambung , gak berasa Romancenya hmm Miyan rasa segitu kurang deh waningnya tapi lupa apalagi yang pasti banyak dehdan ingat ini rate M khusus 17 tahun kesamping, Dosa tanggung sendiri ya :P

**Summary:** Naruto memiliki hasrat yang tak pernah bisa dikendalikannya bila telah merasuk ke dalam dirinya, hanya Hinata yang biasa mengendalikannya.

maaf bila ada Senpai yang mempunyai cerita yang sama dengan Miyan tapi cerita ini asli lahir dari otak Miyan yang kemarin minjam dari Patrick

* * *

**Only You Can Do It  
Chapter 4  
Happy Read Minna  
Mind To RnR ?**

"Ng... Ng?," Naruto tampak gugup karena telah kepergok sedang melecehkannya.

Suasana yang dingin itu membuat kegugupan Naruto bertambah parah. Terlihat banyak peluh yang menetes dari seluruh wajahnya yang terlihat pucat.

"Heh? Mungkin ini bisa mengingatkanmu kembali dengan apa yang hendak kau lakukan tadi," perlahan Anko melepaskan jubahnya yang mempertontonkan tubuh indahnya yang hanya terhalang oleh Fishnet.

**Glek!**

Naruto meneguk ludahnya tidak tahan dengan keindahan yang ada di depannya, keringat terus saja bercucuran membasahi wajahnya.

'Tahan Naruto tahan, kendalikan pikiranmu,' Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Anko yang sedang menggodanya dan terus saja ber-MindSet-ria untuk mengendalikan dirinya.

Di sisi lain Anko tetap saja melakukan aktivitasnya dengan membuka pakaiannya. Dan kini hanya tersisa CD dan dalaman Fishnetnya saja. Anko menarik dagu Naruto agar menghadap padanya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini!"

"Be-bertanggung j-jawab atas apa?"

"Bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku Ho**y dan membuat aku jadi menginginkannya"

**Only You Can Do It ~Miyan**

Pagi yang cerah di desa Konohagakure membuat seorang wanita paruh baya berambut orange yang terkenal berisik itu bersemangat untuk melakukan aktivitasnya pagi ini, seperti berbelanja, memasak, dan sarapan dengan anak tunggal yang baru pulang dari misi. Kushina menangkap sesosok manusia berambut indigo di hadapannya yang sepertinya sangat menarik baginya.

"Hey, bukankah itu Hinata Hyuuga?," tanya-nya pada diri sendiri.

"Ohayou Uzumaki-sama," sapa Hinata ramah.

"Ohayou, apa kau sibuk pagi ini Hyuuga-san?"

"Umm..." Hinata terlihat berpikir sebentar untuk memastikan kalau tidak ada aktivitas penting hari ini "Sepertinya tidak."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Mau tidak kau membantu bibi?, sepertinya hari ini bibi akan sibuk dirumah dan perlu bantuan," mimik wajah Kushina berubah penuh harap.

Sudah bisa ditebak. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Hinata bisa menolak permintaan tolong orang walaupun itu membahayakan sekalipun.

Kini Kushina dan Hinata telah sampai di depan kediaman Uzumaki yang sederhana jauh berbeda dengan Mansion Hyuuga yang megah tapi lumayan untuk ditinggali dua orang bermarga Uzumaki itu.

"Silahkan masuk. tenang saja anak itu masih tidur, mungkin dia kelelahan setelah menjalankan misi," ucap Kushina santai seolah mengetahui sifat Hinata yang selalu gugup bila berhadapan dengan Naruto.

'eh? Naruto sudah pulang? Kapan dia pulang?' batin Hinata seraya membuntuti Kushina ke ruang tengah.

"Dia pulang tadi malam..." entah Kushina asal ngomong atau mungkin punya sixth sense yang membuat dia bisa menjawab kata hati Hinata "...duduklah dulu Hinata, bibi akan ambilkan air minum dulu untukmu."

"Arigatou Gozaimasu"

Setelah mengambilkan minum, Kushina memilih bersantai sambil berbincang-bincang ngalor-ngidul(?)

Setelah puas ngobrol Kushina dan Hinata kini beranjak untuk memulai acara memasaknya. Sebenarnya Kushina tidak terlalu kerepotan walaupun tidak ada Hinata yang membantunya tapi ada maksud lain di balik semua itu. Ketika Hinata sedang asyik memotong sayuran Kushina meninggalkannya untuk pergi mandi.

Setelah lumayan lama datang seorang pria berambut pirang menghampiri Hinata yang sedang asyik memotong sayuran. Dengan langkah gontainya pria itu semakin dekat dan langsung memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

Cup!

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi Hinata dan semakin kaget lah Hinata dengan semua ini. Gerakannya terhenti wajah Hinata kini sudah dipenuhi dengan warna merah dan jantungnya berdegup cepat.

"Kaa-san masak apa hari ini?" tanya pria berambut pirang yang masih setengah sadar kalau wanita yang sedang dipeluknya itu bukan Kushina.

'N-na-naru-to-kun?' memang Hinata sangat merindukan sosoknya, tapi bukan begini caranya dia bisa pingsan dibuatnya bila diperlakukan begini.

Tanpa diketahui oleh mereka ada satu orang yang tengah memperhatikannya dari arah kamar mandi.

"Wah wah wah, langsung di peluk yah. Hemm cukup Romantis," ujar Kushina menghampiri mereka dari kamar mandi.

"Eh?," Naruto melihat ke arah suara itu berasal. Ternyata itu suara Kushina lalu siapa yang sekarang sedang dipeluknya. Sedangkan yang dipeluk tak bergeming sedikitpun, hanya degupan keras jantungnya saja yang terdengar. Naruto langsung menarik tangannya, mundur beberapa langkah dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Rambut indigo, jaket lavender dan berkulit putih sepertinya Naruto mengenalinya. Ternyata efek bangun tidur masih menempel pada dirinya hingga membuatnya sulit untuk mengingat-ingat.

**Brugh**

"Hinata!"

Akhirnya yang ditakutkan Hinata terjadi juga, dia pingsan itulah klimaks dari getaran tubuhnya. Kalau saja Naruto tidak segera menangkap separuh badan Hinata, mungkin kepalanya akan terbentur meja kompor(?) dan berkemungkinan geger otak tapi itu semua tidak terjadi karena Naruto.

"Hinata?" guman Naruto yang baru menyadari kalau gadis itu adalah Hinata.

Bletak

Sebuah bogem mentah Kushina membuat bulatan merah muda diantar rambut pirang Naruto "BAKA! Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga membuatnya pingsan begini?"

"Ng aku hanya mencium pipinya tadi" wajah Naruto memerah hampir sama dengan benjol yang sekarang sedang dielus-elusnya.

Kushina sweatdrop "Pantas saja. Kau sadar tidak kalau mulutmu itu bau tahu. Mandi sana!. Biar Kaa-san yang mengurusnya"  
*******  
*********  
****Only You Can Do It~Miyan****  
*********  
*********  
**Bagaikan sebuah dongeng Snow White dimana sang putri salju sedang tertidur, ada seorang pangeran yang menungggunya untuk bangun. Itulah yang sedang dilakukan Naruto sekarang setia menunggu sang putri untuk bangun. Tapi kenapa dia tidak mencoba menciumnya, mungkin saja Hinata akan bangun seperti kisah Snow White pada umumnya. Tentu saja itu semua tidak dilakukannya karena itu hanya terjadi di dalam dongeng pengantar tidur anak-anak.

Naruto memandang wajah Hinata lekat 'Entah kenapa ketika membayangkan senyummu aku bisa mengendalikan perasaanku kembali. Aku tak mengerti'

Perlahan mata Hinata terbuka menampilkan mata bercorak Amethystnya yang sedari tadi disembunyikan oleh sang empunya.

"Hinata, syukurlah kau sudah sadar" tanpa sadar Naruto kini sedang menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata dengan kedua tangannya dan menelungkupkan di dadanya.

Hinata hanya mampu memandang tangannya yang sedang di genggam Naruto erat. Naruto menyalurkan ke hangatannya melalui tangan Hinata, cepat sekali bahkan kehangatannya sekarang telah tersalur ke wajah cantik Hinata. Ya, Hinata yakin kalau sekarang wajahnya sedang merona dan jantungnya kini telah berdegup kencang lagi.

"Kenapa tanganmu dingin dan bergetar? Apa kau belum makan?"

Andaikan Naruto sedikit pintar dan lebih peka tentu saja dia akan tau apa penyebab Hinata jadi begitu.

"Kyaa calon menantu Kaa-san sudah sadar" Kushina datang merusak moment romantis NaruHina dengan suara cemprengnya.

Naruto sweatdrop dan Hinata sendiri, ya kalian taulah sudah pasti wajahnya tambah memerah seperti warna bagian atas bendera Indonesia.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa bau mulut Naruto mengandung racun? Hingga wajahmu jadi merah begitu akibat diciumnya tadi?" tanya Kushina bertubi-tubi.

"A..ano... Aku tidak apa-apa bi. I-in-" ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh teriakan Kushina, lagi.

"Huwaa syukurlah" Kushina memeluk Hinata erat sehingga membuat Hinata sesak.

"Hey Kaa-chan ini apa-apaan sih?" Naruto memaksa Kushina untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh baiklah. Ayo kita makan bersama." ajak Kushina seraya beranjak dari kasur.

Di saat makan semuanya asyik dengan makanannya terlebih lagi Naruto yang sangat menyukai masakan Kaa-sannya itu. Sesekali terlihat kalau Kushina memandang Hinata yang duduk di samping Naruto dengan tersenyum.

'Mereka memang cocok' batin Kushina.  
*****  
*****  
**Only You Can Do It ~ Miyan**  
*****  
***  
**Pukul 02.35 dimana mentari perlahan menarik sinarnya hingga membuat langit Konoha tidak berwarna seterang dua jam yang lalu. Naruto pamit kepada Kushina untuk mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke Mansion Hyuuga. Hening, itulah yang terjadi di perjalanan pulang Hinata.

'Apa mungkin bayangan wajahnya bisa membuatku sadar dan dapat mengendalikan pikiranku kembali. Tapi memang itulah yang terjadi kemarin.'

**FlashBack ON**  
"Aghh Naru... Langsung saja mas-ah-sukan" Anko merintih menikmati.

"Slerrpp uh nikmat. Sabarlah sed-" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan... "Hinata...?" wajah Anko yang merah dan bercucuran keringat mengingatkan Naruto pada sosok Hinata.

"Jangan berhenti Naruto..." Anko memelas pada Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat, perjalanan ke Konoha masih jauh," Naruto beranjak dari tempat istirahat Anko kembali ke tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Anko menatap sendu Naruto yang meninggalkannya dengan kondisi yang bisa dibilang sudah siap melakukan 'itu'. Anko menghampiri Naruto lalu memeluknya dari belakang dengan posisi miring. "Kenapa Naruto? Padahal tadi kau terlihat bernafsu sekali. Kau jahat, kau mempermainkanku," bisik Anko.

"Sudahlah sensei cepat tidur besok kita akan melakukan perjalanan jauh" jawab Naruto yang masih kepikiran hal tadi.

"Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku tidur dengan memelukmu"

"Hm" Naruto sebenarnya belum terlalu ngantuk tapi, bayangan Hinata lah yang membuat Naruto menghentikan aksinya. 'Hinata...' Naruto memejamkan matanya.  
**FlashBack OFF**

"Ne, Arigatou gozaimasu Hinata-chan" Naruto tersenyum.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Hinata menoleh menatap Naruto bingung.

Naruto yang baru sadar dari lamunannya kelabakan(?) karena tadi dia tidak sadar mengucapkannya kepada Hinata langsung bukan di dalam hati. "Ng..ng? Itu.. Ng? Arigatou karena mau menemani Kaa-chan. Iya hehe" dengan menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari Naruto nyengir aneh.

"Oh, Douishimashitte" Hinata memberikan senyumnya.

"OI TEME!," Naruto menegur pria berambut raven yang berjalan di depannya.

Yang dipanggilpun segera menoleh tapi ada tatapan aneh yang jarang dilihat oleh semua orang yang mengenal pemuda bergaya rambut pantat ayam itu, seperti ada secercah bahagia ketika dia menoleh pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hn" Sasuke menatap Naruto sebentar untuk menjawab sapaannya tadi. "Hei bukankah kau gadis yang waktu itu melawan Itachi?," tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke memperlambat jalannya lalu bergabung dengan Naruto dan Hinata "Mau ke taman?" ajak Sasuke yang nyempil di tengah menggeser Naruto kesamping tanpa memperdulikan protesan dari Naruto.

"Hah? Ng...Ano.." sesekali Hinata menatap Naruto yang terhalang tubuh Sasuke sedang manyun.

"Sudahlah ayo biarkan orang bodoh ini" Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Hei apa-apaan kau Teme, dia itu akan pulang bersamaku," protes Naruto, lagi.

Tapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya dan terus membawa Hinata pergi. Hinata menatap sendu kearah Naruto takut dirinya telah mengecewakannya karena dia tidak bisa menolak ajakan Sasuke dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian tapi prasangka itu dapat ditepiskan karena dari kejauhan terlihat Naruto tersenyum kepadanya dengan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Huh ada apa sih dengan si Teme itu, kenapa aneh begitu ya" gumam Naruto.

Tap tap tap

Tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita menghampiri Naruto.

"Ohayou Naruto!" sapa wanita tersebut menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Ya ada apa Shizune-sensei?"

"Kau dipanggil Hokage-sama!"

"Hai~"  
*****  
*****  
**Only You Can Do It~Miyan**  
*****  
***  
**"Kita mau kemana Baa-chan?" Naruto membuntuti Tsunade menelusuri koridor kantor Hokage.

"Sudah ikut saja kau juga nanti akan tahu. Nah, silahkan masuk!" Tsunade menunjuk satu ruangan yang didalamnya terlihat wanita berumur sekitar 30-an sedang duduk di bangku yang dikelilingi oleh rak-rak buku.

Naruto menatap wanita beriris jade green dihadapannya. Wanita itupun membalas tatapannya.

"Apa ini orangnya Tsunade?" tanya wanita itu yang mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya ini dia. Bagaimana Mei?" sahut Tsunade yang sedang mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Yah lumayan hm.. tampan"

"Langsung saja Baa-chan kita kesini mau ngapain?" tanya Naruto yang bingung merasa keadaan disekitarnya mulai terasa aneh.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang bocah..." Tsunade datang lalu memeluk Naruto dari belakang "...lakukanlah, lakukanlah seperti yang kau lakukan waktu itu padaku. puaskanlah kami."

"Tidak. Lepaskan aku" dengan melepaskan pelukan Tsunade, Naruto berlari ke arah pintu untuk keluar dari ruang perpustakaan itu tapi pintu itu terkunci.

"Huh sudah kuduga akan begini. Usahamu terlambat Naruto" Tsunade mengangkat sebuah benda kecil yang dapat membuka pintu tersebut.

"Oh tidak" terlihat mimik khawatir di wajah Naruto.

Tsunade berjalan kea rah Naruto dengan santai, dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, mendorong Naruto ke pintu dengan buah dadanya yang besar.

"Jangan berbuat hal yang percuma lebih baik turuti aku bocah."

"Apa kau yakin dia bisa memuaskan kita Tsunade!" Mei terlihat agak ragu.

"Tentu saja, dia membuatku kewalahan kemarin!"

"Tidak kumohon hentikan Baa-chan aku tidak mau lagi melakukan ini lagi" Naruto memohon agar tidak lagi terjadi hal memalukan seperti yang sudah-sudah. 'Kenapa begitu sulit membayangkan wajah Hinata lagi. Agh sialan'

"Kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini hahaha…" Terumi Mei yang sudah tidak sabaran sudah melucuti pakaiannya perlahan. "…bias kita mulai sekarang?"

'Oh Hinata.. tolong aku.. aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.' kini Naruto benar-benar pasrah akan apa yang sebentar lagi terjadi.

Tok tok tok

"Tsunade-sama ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" teriak seseorang dari luar.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **huwaaa kenapa jadi begini jadi tidak sesuai dengan rencana sebelumnya. Sebenarnya udah malas juga nerusin FanFic yang satu ini dikarenakan gak kuat kalo harus mikirin hal-hal mesum terus *plakk trus juga karena reviewnya kurang masa FF ini sama OneShotku kemarin kalah reviewnya maaf ya buat yang nunggu update FF ini kalau Miyan Updatenya lambat. Gimana makin cacad aja yah chapter ini, habis Miyan ngerjain ini dalam waktu yang gak konsen juga akhir kata masih sudikah senpai and Readers mereview/flame ? silahkan...

**Balasan Review:**

**Fran Fryn Kun :** waahhh Mesum yah. makasih review lagi yah

**Nitya-Chan :** ini udah panjang belum *nunjuk keatas* makasih review lagi yah

**Tsunade lover :** wah wah mav sesuai pairnya jadi yang sering ditampilin NaruHina donk. makasih review lagi yah

**Thanks For : Alfianonymous22, Diane Ungu, Uzumaki Haris**

pay pay...


	5. Chapter 5

Ohayou Minna-san sebelum baca disarankan untuk menahan kekecewaan Minna-san di chapter ini soalnya Miyan rasa chapter ini makin Gaje ok happy RnR

**Disclaimer : **Om Masashi-sensei baik deh, Naruto buat aku aja yah *Bletak Dikasih bogem sama Om MasKis XD

**Warning :** Abal, Dihujani Typo's , Alur gak nyambung , Alur Bertele-tele , gaje, OOC (mungkin), Kata kebanyakan yang tidak bakunya , sulit dimengerti , gak nyambung , gak berasa Romancenya hmm Miyan rasa segitu kurang deh waningnya tapi lupa apalagi yang pasti banyak dehdan ingat ini rate **M **khusus 17 tahun kesamping, Dosa tanggung sendiri ya :P

**Summary:** Naruto memiliki hasrat yang tak pernah bisa dikendalikannya bila telah merasuk ke dalam dirinya, hanya Hinata yang biasa mengendalikannya.

* * *

"Darimana dia?" sahut Tsunade dari dalam ruangan.

"Dari Sunagakure!" jawab gadis berambut hitam pendek itu dengan berteriak karena takut sang Hokage tidak mendengarnya akibat terhalang pintu.

"Huh mengganggu saja," gumam Tsunade. Dan dia kembali menghampiri Naruto yang sedang digoda oleh Mei. "Suruh dia menunggu aku ada urusan sebentar," ujar Tsunade berteriak.

"Baiklah!" jawab Shizune sambil berlalu.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang Tsunade?" ujar Terumi yang dari tadi sudah menduduki tubuh Naruto dengan mulut tersolasi.

"Oke langsung saja" Tsunade melempar jubahnya lalu melepaskan solasi yang menempel di mulut Naruto.

Tsunade langsung menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto. Sementara tangannya mencari-cari resleting jaketnya. Sedangkan Mei, ia turun dari meja yang ditiduri Naruto lalu meremas-remas milik Naruto.

'Cih, kenapa sulit sekali membayangkan wajahnya. Oh tidak kesadaranku mulai menghilang' tubuh Naruto semakin terasa lemas dan sekarang mata sapphire Naruto telah bergantiTop of Form menjadi hitam keabu-abuan yang terlihat kosong seperti tidak memiliki perasaan.

**Di Alam Bawah Sadar Naruto**

"Cih, lagi-lagi aku terlempar kesini," Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Haha kita bertemu lagi Naruto setelah sekian lama" ucap Naruto lain yang memiliki mata hitam kosong.

Naruto tercengang melihat dirinya yang lain karena dia terlihat berbeda dari terakhir kali bertemu dengannya.

"Ada apa Naruto kau kaget melihat perubahanku? Hah?" ucap diri Naruto.

Lalu Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya "Ya, kenapa kau bisa sampai sebesar ini?"

"Haha. Itu karena dirimu sendiri,"

"Apa maksudmu?" tegas Naruto asli.

"Ya, karena semakin banyak kau melakukan hal ini dengan wanita lain semakin besar pula kekuatanku. Dengan kekuatanku nanti akan ku kuasai dirimu selamanya. hingga kau tidak akan pernah bisa sadar kembali hahaha," ucap sisi mesum Naruto.

"Cih, takkan kubiarkan. KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU," Naruto mengeluarkan tiga bunshin dan segera menyerang dengan rasengan."RASENGAN!"

"Percuma saja Naruto kau tidak akan bisa menyerangku karena aku adalah dirimu, dirimu yang lain. Dan setiap kau mencapai puncak orgasme-mu maka kekuatanku akan bertambah menjadi lebih kuat sehingga bisa menguasai dirimu seutuhnya. Mari kita nikmati permainan dengan dua tante girang ini hahaha" ujar-nya sombong.

"Cih, aku tak akan membiarkanmu," seru Naruto menatap tajam sisi lainnya itu. 'Terakhir kali aku bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi karena tiba-tiba muncul bayangan Hinata,' batin Naruto tampak berpikir.

"Kau sedang berpikir Naruto?" tanya sisi mesum Naruto. "Untuk apa kau pikirkan? ini kan menyenangkan. Lihatlah!"

**Di Gedung Hokage**

"Yaaagghhh sedikit lagi Naruto," desah wanita berambut pirang pucat.

Naruto yang terlihat seperti tak berjiwa tampak seru dengan permainannya. Dua wanita dilayaninya sekaligus.

"Hey Tsunade, gantian dong" protes Terumi yang merasa kalau Tsunade sudah curang karena menguasai Naruto sendirian.

Naruto semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya pada Tsunade yang dalam posisi doggy style. Sedangkan posisi Terumi sedang menikmati kocokan tangan Naruto dengan posisi berdiri di atas meja tempat Tsunade tengkurap dengan mengangkangi wajah Naruto.

"Argh ya sedikit la-ahgi. Aaku saampaai rgh..." sang Godaime menggeliat hebat dan langsung terkulai lemas.

Setelah mendengar desahan puncak Tsunade, Terumi tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya lagi dia langsung mendorong Naruto hingga jatuh terlentang di lantai. Dirinya pun turun dari meja dan berjongkok di atas tubuh Naruto.

Dengan perlahan Terumi mengambil 'batang' Naruto mencoba memasukan ke dalam kewanitaannya. "Ouw yeah," Terumi menahan nafas dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "emh...hah," akhirnya usahanya berhasil kini Terumi mulai mengayunkan bokongnya naik turun dan sesekali memutar-nya.

"Ah yeah emh," Terumi membukukkan badannya untuk menciumi tubuh SixPack Naruto.

Permainan semakin dipercepat karena Naruto merasa semakin dekat dengan puncaknya. Terumi berteriak menandakan kalau dia sudah sampai orgasme-nya yang entah sudah ke berapa kali-nya.

Karena Terumi ambruk, Naruto membalikan tubuhnya posisi Naruto di atasnya sekarang.

"Mengendur?" ucap Naruto dingin saat merasa jepitan kewanitaan Terumi tidak sekencang tadi.

"Hh..ya, aku lelah hh.." ujar wanita bermata hijau itu dengan nafas yang belum teratur.

Merasa tidak puas dengan Terumi, Naruto langsung menghampiri Tsunade yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto langsung menelusupkan kejantanan-nya.

"Cih, sama saja" sungut Naruto merasa kalau melakukan-nya dengan Tsunade sama saja. Akhirnya dia mengambil langkah baru.

"AAAARGH! Naruto..." jerit Tsunade histeris karena merasa sesuatu yang besar sedang berusaha menerobos liang anus-nya.

"Oughh..." desah Naruto yang masih berusaha memasukkan kejantanan-nya pada liang anus wanita awet muda di depannya.

Sedangkan sang Hokage hanya bisa menggenggam erat sisi meja untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Ng.. Naruto-kun! Apa kau di dalam?!"

**Deg**

Dalam seketika mata Naruto yang hitam keabu-abuan telah kembali menjadi menunjukan warna sapphire-nya yang indah. Kegiatan-nya pun berhenti karena terperangah mendengar suara lembut yang baru saja mengudara di sekitar-nya.

"Hi..na..ta?" gumam Naruto. Sontak Naruto langsung menghentikan kegiatan-nya dan langsung mencari pakaian-nya. "Baa-chan, dimana kuncinya?"

Naruto langsung mengambil kunci pintu ruangan itu dan segera keluar setelah selesai berpakaian.

**Greb**

"Hinata!" setelah keluar Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata erat tanpa memperdulikan apa reaksi Hinata.

"N..na-naru..to-kun?" lirih Hinata dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Hinata-chan" bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Ng..ano.. Emm.. N-naruto-kun.. P-pe-pelukanmu" lirih Hinata berusaha untuk lepas dari pelukan Naruto.

Naruto langsung terlonjak sadar setelah mendengar sang empunya tubuh bersuara. "Ah iya, gomen ne. Hehe" ucap Naruto garuk-garuk pipi dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hmm... Tadi bibi mencari Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Kyaa!" Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa Hinata? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto panik celingak-celinguk(?)

"I-itu," Hinata mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan mengarahkan ke perut Naruto tepatnya di bawah perut Naruto. "Eh.. resleting celana Naruto-kun terbuka."

Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya juga untuk membenarkan resleting celananya. Kini wajah Naruto tak kalah merah dengan Hinata. Dan Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihatnya.

*****  
**Only You Can Do It~Miyan**

Terlihat langit semakin redup setelah seharian menyinari Konoha. Tapi pemuda yang satu ini tidak pernah meredupkan sinarnya untuk menyinari orang lain. Terutama sekuntum lavender disampingnya kini.

Memang pasangan anak muda yang sangat unik, yang pria orangnya hyperaktif dari tadi dia tak henti-hentinya berbicara sedangkan wanitanya hanya menunduk mendengarkan sang 'pujaan hati' berbicara.

Terlihat dari kejauhan di belakang pasangan muda tadi. Sepertinya sedang memperhatikan pasangan muda itu. Penampilannya sangat tertutup, memakai jubah seperti Shino sehingga sulit untuk dikenali.

"Naruto-kun... Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," ucap seseorang itu terdengar seperti ia sangat merindukan orang yang tadi di panggil namanya.

Dia berlari untuk mengejar lelaki berbaju orange di depannya.

**Greb**

Ya dia langsung memeluk pria yang sepertinya sangat dirindukannya itu. "Naruto-kun... Aku merindukanmu," bisik orang itu. Perlahan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya tersingkap memperlihatkan rambutnya yang pirang pucat.

Naruto membulatkan matanya sempurna karena orang yang memeluknya dari belakang tiba-tiba bilang rindu padanya. "Si..apa?"

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**: Gomen ya senpai & reader sekalian kalau ceritanya makin gaje *ojigi* habis Miyan pusing harus ngelanjutin gimana nih Fic, lagi tanggung Lemon sih klo diskip mulu jadi gak nyampe" ke inti ceritanya yang nyeritain kalo Hinata mampu menekan kekuatan sisi mesum Naruto Tapi Miyan lagi pengen ke inti cerita nih di chapter depan do'ain yah. dan kalo punya saran klik "REVIEW" di bawah ini kirimkan langsung ya. Miyan kaget banget pas liat Reviewers ternyata dpet 12 review, huwaa terharu banget hiks ini dia balasannya dan kalo yang login balasan langsung di PM.

sorry gak sempet bales and say thanks to Review coz lagi buru" billing mau abis :D

Kalo emank suka Review yah biar nih Miyan tau kalo reader pada suka. Ya kan kalo gak pada suka mah buat apa Miyan lanjut mending di Delete daripada nyampah

Akhir kata Review please  
**Pay... Pay...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Only You Can Do It**

**Disclaimer : **Om Masashi-sensei baik deh, Naruto buat aku aja yah *Bletak Dikasih bogem sama Om MasKis XD

**Warning :** Abal, Dihujani Typo's , Alur gak nyambung , Alur Bertele-tele , gaje, OOC (mungkin), Kata kebanyakan yang tidak bakunya , sulit dimengerti , gak nyambung , ide pasaran, gak berasa Romancenya hmm Miyan rasa segitu kurang deh waningnya tapi lupa apalagi yang pasti banyak dehdan ingat ini rate **M **khusus 17 tahun kesamping, Dosa tanggung sendiri ya :P

**Summary:** Naruto memiliki hasrat yang tak pernah bisa dikendalikannya bila telah merasuk ke dalam dirinya, hanya Hinata yang biasa mengendalikannya.

* * *

**Happy Read Minna**  
*****

Tanpa ragu lagi Naruto langsung melepaskan sepasang tangan putih mulus yang memeluknya dan langsung berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya.

"..." Naruto terperangah melihat siapa yang memeluknya. "Shion?" Naruto sangat tidak bisa percaya karena melihat seorang pemimpin negara Iblis sedang ada di hadapannya. "Apa benar ini Shion?" ujar Naruto tak percaya dan memegang-megang wajahnya, mencubitnya, dan mengacak-ngacaknya.

"Ih, berhenti memperlakukanku seperti itu," Shion menepiskan tangan Naruto dan langsung membalikan badannya. Ternyata wajah Shion merona gara-gara Naruto tapi dia tidak ingin menunjukkannya pada Naruto.

"Yosh!" Naruto memberi hormat khasnya. "Sifatmu masih sama seperti dulu ya. Eh? Dimana pengawal-pengawalmu?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya tapi tak menemukan satu orangpun yang mengawal Miko ini.

"Ya, aku kesini tidak membawa siapapun karena aku kesini secara diam-diam. Hanya adik Taruho yang tau aku kesini karena dia yang menggantikanku dengan memakai jurus yang diajarkan Taruho untuk meniru diriku," ujar Shion panjang kali lebar kali tinggi(?).

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengarnya, dan tersirat sebuah kemarahan dari wajahnya. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengorbankan orang lain lagi, Shion?" Naruto membalikkan tubuh Shion dan menatap matanya penuh amarah.

"Naruto-kun... Tapi ini semua karena aku sangat merindukanmu," Shion memelas dan langsung memeluknya.

Naruto mendorong Shion dari pelukannya. "Tapi kau keterlaluan! Kau tahukan apa efek jurus itu?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan marahnya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memendamkan rinduku lagi," Shion memeluk Naruto lagi "Biarkan aku memelukmu Naruto-kun" ucap Shion dalam dada bidang Naruto.

Akhirnya dengan rasa iba Naruto membalas pelukan Shion. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari seseorang telah beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Naruto baru sadar kalau dia tidak sendiri tadi disini. "Baiklah cukup Shion," Naruto melepaskan pelukan sang Miko. "Ayo kita pulang Hi..." Naruto tidak sadar kalau Hinata telah pergi.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, aku masih merindukanmu Naruto-kun, aku ingin bersamamu," ucap Shion seraya memeluk Naruto kembali.

'Hinata...' batin Naruto seraya memandang sendu jalan yang mungkin dilalui Hinata.

*****

Only You Can Do It~Miyan

***  
***  
Hinata's POV  
Aku terus saja melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalan ini, jalan yang menjadi saksi bisu bahwa aku menumpahkan air mataku karena dia. Kenapa? Kenapa begini, baru saja aku merasakan bahagia karena bisa bersamanya tapi dia kembali membuatku sakit hati.

Betapa sakit hatiku melihat kejadian tadi. Aku tidak dipedulikannya tadi karena kehadiran wanita tadi. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Kenapa sepertinya dia mempunyai perasaan khusus kepada Naruto. Aku tidak rela, hatiku bagai tertusuk-tusuk. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanya bisa meratapinya melihat Naruto memeluknya.  
End Hinata's POV

***  
***  
**Only You Can Do It~Miyan**

***  
***  
"Nah sudah sampai, kau bisa menginap disini. Aku akan pulang karena sudah sore," Naruto menurunkan Shion dari gendongannya tepat di depan sebuah penginapan.

"Apa kau tidak mau menemaniku dulu?" pinta Shion. Shion mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Naruto "Aku merindukan malam itu Naruto-kun" bisik Shion

"Tidak, Kaa-san mencariku. aku juga," ujar Naruto seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Oh tidak, Naruto memang bodoh benar-benar bodoh dia tidak tahu apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang tadi dikatakan Shion dan menjawabnya asal.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti," Shion melambaikan tangannya.

***  
***  
**Only You Can Do It~Miyan**

***  
***  
Di pagi yang cerah di desa Konohagakure. Desa yang di huni oleh banyak Klan dan Desa yang konon selalu melahirkan Shinobi-Shinobi hebat. Di tengah keramaian orang-orang desa dari Shinobi dan yang non-Shinobi ada seorang pemuda yang sudah dianggap pahlawan di desa itu sedang berjalan dengan seorang temannya yang dulu pernah sempat menjadi ninja buron karena pelariannya untuk mencari kekuatan keluar desa.

"Cih Kau selalu saja seperti itu," ucap Naruto merajuk dan membalikkan badannya. Tapi ketika membalikkan badannya ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat. Sesosok gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang membeli bunga di toko bunga Yamanaka.

Naruto langsung berlari menghampirinya "Ohayou Hinata-chan" sapanya ceria disertai cengiran khasnya.

Hinata tidak bergeming. Dia sama sekali tidak menanggapi sapa'an Naruto. "Jadi, berapa harga bunganya Ino-chan?" tanya-nya pada penjaga kasir berambut pirang yang bernama Ino.

Naruto melongo saat mengetahui Hinata mengacuhkan sapa'annya. Dan sekarang Hinata malah hendak pergi dari tempat itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Naruto. Naruto tampak kaget melihat kelakuan Hinata yang terbilang sangat langka terjadi.

"Cie cie cie, marahan nih ye" sela Ino.

"Hei Hinata kau kenapa?" Naruto berusaha menarik tangan Hinata tapi langsung ditarik kembali oleh sang empunya.

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri!" bentak Hinata. 'Oh Kami-sama aku tidak sanggup melakukan ini pada Naruto-kun. Ah tidak, aku tidak boleh terlihat rendah di hadapannya' batin Hinata mempertahankan egonya.

"Lho? Memangnya aku salah apa?" Naruto tampak mengingat-ingat.

Dasar Naruto baka, sungguh aneh bila Hinata bisa menyukai Naruto yang terlihat biasa saja dibandingkan Sasuke. Tapi dia justru lebih menyukai Naruto daripada Sasuke mungkin dia gadis pertama dan satu-satunya di Konoha yang menyukai Naruto.

Tiba-tiba datang Sasuke dan langsung berjalan di samping Hinata "Kau mau ke makam, bukan? Biar ku antar, ayo." ajak Sasuke dengan expresi datarnya.

Hinata terlonjak dengan ajakan seorang Uchiha yang satu ini. Hinata tampak menimbang-nimbang dengan ajakan Sasuke sedangkan Naruto tampak cemas menanti jawaban Hinata. Kalau dia menerima ajakan Sasuke mungkin dia akan menyakiti Naruto tapi kalau dia menolak berarti semakin membuat Naruto besar kepala.

Ketika Hinata merasa kalau menolak ajakan Sasuke lebih baik dan memilih untuk berbicara dengan Naruto. Tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil gadis tersebut dan langsung menggandeng tangan kanan Naruto dengan manjanya. "Kamu kemana saja sih? Aku kesepian tahu," tutur manja Shion tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

Hinata hanya memandangnya geram. Mungkin kalau Hinata memiliki sifat seperti Sakura dia sudah meninju mereka berdua, tapi itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya karena Hinata, ya Hinata gadis yang pendiam dan pemalu.

"Eh? Kau apa-apaan sih? Malu tahu dilihat orang," Naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukan Shion di tangan kanannya. Tapi Shion semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

'Iih apa-apaan sih perempuan itu,' batin Hinata geram. "Hm.. Ayo Sasuke, kita pergi," ajak Hinata dan langsung berjalan.

"Hn.." Sasuke langsung berjalan menyusul Hinata yang berada di depannya.

"Hinata! Tunggu!" yang dipanggil pun tidak menolehkan pandangannya.

Shion menarik tangan Naruto yang hendak mengejar Hinata. "Naruto-kun aku ingin melihat-lihat Konoha, antar aku keliling Konoha ya?" Shion memohon.

"Ah? Ehh... Yasudahlah ayo," Naruto berjalan duluan tapi menyadari kalau Shion tidak mengikutinya Naruto berbalik lagi. "Kenapa?"

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Shion blushing untuk menjawabnya "G-gendong.." Shion mengangkat kedua tangannya layaknya anak kecil meminta untuk digendong.

Naruto sweatdrop. Naruto agak membungkukkan badannya "Ayo, cepat."

"Hai~"

Sedangkan dari kejauhan Hinata hanya memandangnya sendu rasa sedih, kesal, marah telah bercampur aduk di pikirannya akibat kelakuan sang 'Pangeran Bodoh'nya.

***  
***  
**Only You Can Do It~Miyan**

***  
***  
Pukul 16.15 Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan acara jalan-jalannya dengan seorang Miko cantik dari negara iblis dan sekarang sedang menuju rumahnya, kediaman keluarga Uzumaki.

"Silahkan masuk" Naruto mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk. "Kaa-sanku sedang ada misi keluar desa. Jadi kau tidak bisa ku kenalkan dengannya."

Tapi Shion justru sumringah mendengar pernyataan Naruto. "Benarkah?" tanya-nya tak percaya.

"Iya. Sebentar akan ku buatkan minum dulu," ujar Naruto sambil berlalu ke dapur.

Sedangkan Shion sedang asyik mengamati hiasan-hiasan yang berada di ruang tamu. "Kamarmu yang mana Naruto-kun?!" tanya-nya setengah berteriak.

"Itu, di sebelah kiri-mu!" balas Naruto.

Shion pun langsung menuju kamar yang dimaksudkan Naruto. Ketika masuk kamar Naruto, Shion menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mencium bau khas sang pemilik kamar. Melihat keadaan kamar yang tidak wajar -berantakan- Shion segera merapikannya.

Setelah selesai merapikan kamar Naruto, Shion berbaring di tempat tidur Naruto. "Hmm... Wangi tubuhmu sungguh memabukkan Naruto-kun..." gumam Shion yang sedang menciumi selimut Naruto.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja selesai mandi.

Shion hanya melongo dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Naruto yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya hanya memakai handuk saja di pinggangnya dan menampilkan tubuh kekarnya cukup untuk membuat Shion terpaku cukup lama melihatnya.

Naruto mencoba menghampiri Shion yang sedang terpaku. "Shion? Ada apa denganmu? Hey?" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Shion.

Akhirnya Shion sadar dengan wajah merona "Ah? Naruto-kun?"

"Shion, aku akan ganti baju di sini. sebaiknya kau keluar dulu," Naruto berjalan menghampiri lemari pakaiannya.

Shion pun bangkit berdiri tapi dia tidak menuju pintu untuk keluar melainkan menghampiri Naruto yang sedan mencari-cari baju di lemarinya.

"Naruto-kun.." lirih Shion.

"Hm" sahut Naruto tanpa menoleh.

"Tatap aku!"

"Ada ap-" Naruto kaget melihat Shion sedang menanggalkan jaketnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto menahan jaket Shion yang hendak jatuh dari tubuh Shion dan memakaikannya lagi.

"Bukankah kau juga rindu malam itu? Saat kita melakukannya, dan sekarang aku menginginkannya lagi Naruto-kun..."

"Hah? apa yang kau maksud malam itu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Apa kau lupa Naruto-kun?"

"Kurasa iya"

"Baiklah biar aku ingatkan kalau begitu" Shion semakin mendekati Naruto.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:** Ada yang kecewa dengan Fic gaje ini? Gomen ne, Miyan semakin bingung nyambungin alurnya apa mungkin karena pikiran Miyan yang gak fokus gara" pusing nyari kerjaan. Soalnya Miyan jurusan akuntansi jadi bingung mau kerja dimana -lah koq malah curcol?-  
ok jadi disini Miyan masukin orang ke-3 dan ke-4 yaitu Sasuke dan Shion.

Ada yang mau ngasih saran? NgeFlame mungkin? Silahkan. Apapun Flame/Saran kalian minumnya teh Botol Sosro(?) akan Miyan terima walaupun Flame negatif.

Karena kemarin belum sempat Say Thanks To Review akan Miyan ucapin dan balas sekarang.

**Thanks For:**

**ci**: hahaha iya" memang sisi gelap Naruto yah itu sisi mesumnya :D yow nih udah update

**dark shadow**: itu Shion

**MR:** yups anda benar

**Tiffanyuki** : ini udah update

wah **Guest**nya banyak banget : ini udah update makasih udah Review

**Ayuzharinta:** ya memang ada sedihnya tapi bukan gara" itu ada hal lain.

nadialovely, , Suuki Araku, Alfianonymous, Yumi Nakamura Chan, Ocha Chan, BlackXX, mendokusai144.

Akhir kata dari Miyan WASPADALAH(?) REVIEWLAH karena REVIEW kalian adalah Extra Joss buat Miyan.

**Pay... Pay...**


	7. Chapter 7

Horee akhirnya Miyan dapet 3 Flame diantara 3 flame itu kenapa flame yang ini gak jelas ya.  
**Flamenya begini:** ini goblok atau apa? Mana mungkin Kushina senang Hinata jadi mantunya. Jelas2 dia bilang ke naru kalo cari mantu kayak dirinya unik dan garang. Jelas2 yang menggambarkan itu Karin! Hidup narukarin! (?)

lho? Menurut Reader gimana?  
Kalo menurutku pertama Kushina kan bilang ke naruto begini **"carilah wanita yang unik. Kalau bisa yang seperti ibu. Jangan cari yang aneh2"** kalau tidak salah begitu coba anda periksa lagi mungkin anda salah liat anime.  
Kedua bukankah Hinata juga unik dan mungkin saja maksud Kushina untuk mencari yang seperti ibu adalah yang baik, penuh kasih sayang seperti dirinya belum tentu garangnya kan?  
Dan ini yang terakhir kalau memang anda mendukung NaruKarin kenapa baca FanFic di Fandom NaruHina? anda salah alamat ya? kayak Ayu Ting-Ting aja. Oke segitu aja semoga anda puas dengan jawaban saya:D

**Only You Can Do It**

**Disclaimer : **Om Masashi-sensei baik deh, Naruto buat aku aja yah *Bletak Dikasih bogem sama Om MasKis XD

**Warning :** Abal, Dihujani Typo's , Alur gak nyambung , Alur Bertele-tele , gaje, OOC (mungkin), Kata kebanyakan yang tidak bakunya , sulit dimengerti , gak nyambung , ide pasaran, gak berasa Romancenya hmm Miyan rasa segitu kurang deh waningnya tapi lupa apalagi yang pasti banyak dehdan ingat ini rate **M **khusus 17 tahun kesamping, Dosa tanggung sendiri ya :P

**Summary:** Naruto memiliki hasrat yang tak pernah bisa dikendalikannya bila telah merasuk ke dalam dirinya, hanya Hinata yang biasa mengendalikannya.

* * *

**Saran: Kalau ingin membaca Fanfiction harus dalam keadaan mood yang baik, kalau bisa tidak sambil melakukan aktivitas lain dipastikan fokus pada story dan dipastikan juga anda bisa membaca:P ini cuma saran Terima Kasih :D  
**

**Happy Reading**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mau apa kau?" Naruto bergidig ngeri melihat Shion yang semakin memojokkannya.

**Bugh**

Setelah Naruto terbentur dengan dinding kamarnya Shion mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengaitkan tangannya ke leher Naruto. "Kau mau kuingatkan kejadian malam itu bukan. Inilah yang terjadi malam itu," Shion mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto walau sedikit berjinjit untuk menggapai wajah Naruto yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Semakin dekat Shion pun mulai menejamkan matanya.

"Tunggu dulu jangan-jangan..." Naruto memegang kepala Shion agar menjauh darinya.

"Ya, memang itu yang terjadi. Malam itu takkan bisa kulupakan, karena malam itu malam yang sangat indah bagiku Naruto-kun. Dan sekarang kesempatan kita untuk mengulanginya lagi," Shion perlahan menyingkapkan jaketnya memperlihatkan kulitnya yang putih bersih.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto bergetar dan jatuh terduduk membuat Shion panik dengan segera membantunya berdiri. Pertanyaan 'kau kenapa Naruto-kun?' terus saja keluar dari mulut sang Miko. Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya dan terlihatlah mata hitam keabu-abuan milik Naruto yang telah dikuasai oleh sisi mesumnya.

Shion khawatir melihat keganjilan yang terjadi pada Naruto. "Kau kenapa Nar-mmh..." pertanyaan Shion terpotong oleh mulut Naruto yang menciumnya. "Naruto-kun..." Shion menatap Naruto lemah seakan tak berdaya bila Naruto melepaskan ciumannya.

***  
***  
**Only You Can Do It~Miyan**

*  


**Hinata's POV**  
Hampir saja aku melupakan janjiku pada bibi Kushina kalau saja tadi Sasuke tidak menyinggung tentang Naruto tadi. Sebenarnya aku masih kesal juga sama tingkah laku Naruto dengan Shion siang tadi. Apa Naruto tidak merasakan kecemburuanku apa? Dasar Naruto-kun baka! Tidak mengerti perasaan perempuan. Jangan-jangan benar kata Sasuke kalau Naruto-kun itu homo? Huwaa aku nggak bisa membayangkannya. Eh? Lalu, kalau Naruto-kun homo aku dengan siapa? Aduh pipiku terasa memanas sepertinya sudah memerah. Ah, sudahlah aku tidak mau memikirkannya kalau bisa aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya saat ini. Semoga saja tidak ada Naruto-kun di rumahnya karena aku terlanjur berjanji pada bibi Kushina untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk Naruto-kun.

Ah, akhirnya sampai juga di kediaman Uzumaki. Aku pun mengeluarkan kunci yang diberikan bibi Kushina kemarin tapi ketika aku hendak membukanya ternyata pintunya sudah tidak terkunci. Aduh, Naruto-kun pasti sudah pulang sebaiknya aku bergegas.

Ketika aku masuk suasana sangat sepi tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu ramai oleh dua Uzumaki yang terkenal berisik itu. Entah kenapa rumah ini seperti tidak berpenghuni setelah masuk aku segera ke dapur tapi tubuhku tidak menghendakinya. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres perasaanku mengatakan agar aku memeriksa rumah itu terlebih dahulu. Dan yang pertama aku periksa adalah ruangan yang paling dekat dengan dapur yaitu kamar Naruto-kun.

Semakin dekat aku melangkah ke kamar Naruto-kun terdengar suara-suara aneh yang membuatku semakin pemasaran apa yang terjadi di kamar itu. Ternyata pintunya tidak ditutup aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke dalam. Astaga, apa yang kulihat ini sungguh sulit dipercaya Naruto-kun sedang berciuman wanita pirang itu dengan tubuh yang hanya dibalut oleh handuk dan wanita itu sepertinya telah melepaskan jaketnya yang kini tergeletak di lantai.

"Na-naru-to-kun..." gumamku tanpa sadar dan itu membuat mereka berdua menoleh padaku yang sedang terpaku di daun pintu. Aku pun langsung membalikkan badan dan berlari keluar. Belum saja sembuh sakit hatiku sudah ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa orang yang sejak kecil kusukai adalah orang yang seperti itu. Sekilas ketika Naruto-kun melihatku terlihat seperti ada yang berbeda. Ya, matanya. Matanya yang berwarna biru cerah tadi kulihat berwarna hitam. Ah, masa bodo aku benci Naruto-kun.

"Hinata... Tunggu dulu. Akan kujelaskan, jangan salah paham dulu," ternyata yang menahanku adalah Naruto-kun. Tapi aku tidak mau memperlihatkan padanya kalau aku menangis. Aku lebih memilih diam dengan membelakanginya.  
**End Hinata's POV**

Naruto berusaha menahan Hinata yang sedang membelakanginya untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya. "Hinata, lihat aku. Aku tidak mau kau salah paham," Naruto berusaha membalikkan badan Hinata agar menghadapnya. Perlahan Hinata memutar tubuhnya tapi ketika Hinata membalik tangan Hinata langsung melayangkan tinju ke perut Naruto.

Jyuken Hinata tepat mengenai perut sang Uzumaki muda hingga terjatuh sampai akhirnya seorang gadis berambut pirang menyangga tubuh Naruto yang hendak terjatuh ke lantai. Gadis itu memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Hinata tapi justru dibalas oleh Hinata. Lavender bertemu lavender.

Lalu gadis yang bernama Shion itu menatap Naruto penuh kekhawatiran. Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?" pertanyaan Shion hanya dibalas sebuah anggukkan kecil Naruto yang sedang meringis kesakitan. Shion memandang tajam Hinata lagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto-kun?"

Terlihat mimik kekhawatiran saat Hinata melihat Naruto yang sedang kesakitan tapi itu semua langsung tertutupi oleh kebenciannya pada sang 'pujaan hati'. Lalu Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

***  
***  
**Only You Can Do It~Miyan**

*  


Seorang wanita paruh baya menghela nafas melihat anaknya yang terbaring dengan bekas luka di bagian perutnya.

Perlahan bocah pirang yang tengah berbaring itu mulai membuka matanya dan melihat Kaa-channya tengah menatapnya sendu. "Emm.. Kaa-chan, Shion mana?" bocah yang bernama Naruto itu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok yang ditanyakannya.

"Hah? Kenapa kau malah menanyakan dia, BAKA?" omel sang Kaa-san yang bernama Kushina itu pada anaknya, Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata sehingga membuatnya menangis, eh?" tambah Kushina lagi dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Ketika nama Hinata disebutkan bagaikan tersambar petir, Naruto baru ingat kejadian kemarin sore yang membuat Hinata marah padanya. 'Tunggu dulu, Kaa-chan tadi bilang kalau Hinata menangis?' batin Naruto tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya. "Hi-hinata menangis?" gumamnya yang masih dapat didengar oleh wanita berambut merah disisi tempat tidur Naruto. "Apakah Kaa-chan yakin?" seru Naruto yang kini berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ya, karena Kaa-chan berpapasan dengannya di depan sewaktu pulang menyelesaikan misi. Tadinya kukira dia menangis bukan karenamu. Tapi setelah Kaa-chan masuk rumah, Kaa-chan jadi tau apa penyebabnya," Kushina mengambil sebuah wadah yang berisi air panas dan handuk kecil di meja yang terletak di sisi ranjang Naruto. "Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, Naruto," perlahan Kushina mengompres memar biru karya Hinata Hyuuga.

"Aku sudah tau itu. Waktu invasi Pain dia melindungiku dan menyatakan perasaannya padaku," ungkap Naruto lesu.

"Hah? Jadi dia sudah pernah menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" dan itu hanya dijawab sebuah anggukan dari Naruto. "Kalau begitu, beruntung sekali kau tidak dibunuhnya. Kalau Kaa-chan jadi dia mungkin Kaa-chan akan membunuhmu, Naruto," ucap Kushina sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tak berapa lama Kushina sedang duduk di ruang tamu seorang pemuda berambut pirang keluar dari kamarnya dengan sedikit memperlihatkan gaya seorang pejuang yang akan pergi berperang dan langkah yang tertatih-tatih. Terlihat sekali kalau pemuda itu masih merasakan sakit di sekitar perutnya.

"Mau kemana kau, Naruto?" tanya Kushina pada pemuda itu.

"Mencari Hinata untuk memperjelas semuanya," Naruto terus saja berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar tanpa menoleh pada ibunya. Cuek.

"Seharusnya kau lakukan itu dari tadi, BAKA!" balas Kushina lebih cuek lagi dan menyeruput teh yang sedari tadi sedang dinikmatinya.

Naruto langsung sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata Kushina. 'Kukira aku sudah memasang gaya terbaikku' batin Naruto. "Tidak bisakah Kaa-san menghargai usahaku, sedikit saja?" ujar Naruto yang masih sweatdrop.

"Tidak," jawab Kushina masih dengan mimik judesnya(?) lalu Kushina menyeruput kembali tehnya.

"Huh, yasudah aku malas berdebat dengan Kaa-chan. Aku pergi," setelah mengucapkan salam Naruto keluar dengan langkah yang masih sempoyongan. Tempat pertama yang harus dikunjunginya untuk mencari pewaris klan Hyuuga itu sudah pasti mansion Hyuuga. Sepanjang jalan Naruto terus saja berdo'a semoga saja setibanya di mansion Hyuuga dia tidak bertemu dengan sang ketua klan Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga. Karena bisa-bisa dia akan melakukan olahraga pagi dengannya karena masuk mansion Hyuuga tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Tapi ketika diperjalanan Naruto dikagetkan oleh suara-suara ledakan di mana-mana dan ketika dia melihat ke atas ada banyak sekali shinobi asing terbang menggunakan alat seperti sayap yang menyerang desa Konoha.

Naruto yang masih bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dikagetkan oleh sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang dicintainya sejak kecil. "Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Team 7 juga dipanggil oleh Hokage," perintah gadis berambut pink.

"Ah, Iya!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N**: Fuah selesai juga chapter ini. Apakah ini sudah agak panjang? Apakah saya telat update? Miyan masih bingung mau namatin berapa chapter coz masih belum tau endingnya gimana. Mudah"an selama Miyan pikirin endingnya Reader and Senpai masih pada mau yah RnR Fanfic Miyan yang Gaje ini. Oke kalau ada unek" sampaikan saja ya. Dan sebenarnya Miyan gak maksa yah buat para reader harus Review tapi Miyan juga kan butuh dukungan moral supaya semangat bikin chapter berikutnya berjalan lancar, yah jadi tau sendirilah kalau semakin banyak review semakin semangat pula Miyan bikin lanjutannya.

**Thanks To**: **Kirigaya Fiko**  
**, hime chan, no name, ImMa Nak smamZal, BlackXX, Alfianonymous22, ocha chan, kirei- neko, Guest, Yanuar No Baka Dobe, Yumi Nakamura Chan, mendokusai144, .792303**

**Nitya-chan**: iya kasihan banget. emang tega bener tuh author hiks bikin cerita yang nyakitin Hinata begitu

**Guest :** Kalau jelek kenapa anda membaca FanFic ini? anda mau nyari sensasi?

**Ayuzharinta:** emang tuh gak tau diri. egois banget Shion

**MR:** waduh *Sweatdrop* kan disitu dibilang adik taruho maksudnya adiknya Taruho :D *ngarang

**Algojo:** kalo NaruHina belom 'begituan' sama Naru kan ceritanya dark Naruto akan kalah oleh cahaya positif yang dimiliki Hinata dan Naruto melakukan itu dengan yang lain bukan tanpa alasan tapi karna sisi lain Naruto yang menguasai tubuh Naruto. dan yang pertama ngelakuin 'gituan' sama Naru adalah Tsunade

Akhir kata saya Amanojaku Miyanoshita undur diri.

Salam, Review Please!  
**Pay... Pay...**


End file.
